Midnight's Dawning
by Kage Mirai
Summary: Taken from the doorstep of Number 4 Privit Drive, Harry has been raised by someone Dumbledore would not approve of. Now it's time for him to go to Hogwarts, will he be pulled into the struggle between light and dark or will he refuse to get involved.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely resembling Harry Potter, that right belongs to JKR as well as others who have rights in that department. However Doriel Janos Lior and Alexander Constantin Lior are from my own mind.**

**I thought I'd write another HP fic and although I know that many would rather me do a sequel to Shades of Black, I decided to do something else. Harry will be referred to as Harry unless spoken to or about by someone who knows him as Aurel. As with anything else I write I do not appreciate flames and they will be deleted, constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is done in a friendly manner and is helpful. Reviews, no matter how short they are, are read. This story will involve vampires and there will be slash. I don't know yet what kind of relationship Harry will have and am open to most suggestions. With that said, on with the story.**

Chapter 1

The day after Halloween, it was a dark night in Surrey and a black haired baby was left alone on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive to await morning when the occupants would awaken. He sniffed softly, was only a year old and had already suffered the loss of his parents. From the shadows a man cloaked in black watched with eyes of midnight blue. Slowly he moved forward, his black cloak flowed out behind him, his robes moved around him, and his hood was drawn, shielding his face from view. He looked down at the child, stopping beside him. Emerald green eyes looked up, curious about the cloaked figure.

"Harry James Potter, the boy who lived." His voice was smooth and soft, "Should I leave you here with these muggles or should I take you away?" He asked the bundled up babe, "Choices, choices. I don't suppose you could give me an answer little one? No, I suppose not." He lowered down to get a closer look, "I don't think that they will take good care of you." Slowly he picked him up, admiring the pale skin marred by that single scar on his forehead. Seeming to know that crying would upset the man holding him Harry remained silent as he was carried away into the shadows.

"Aurel Stefan Lior!" Doriel shouted, he would not have his future progeny, who was also known as Harry James Potter, making a fool of himself.

The now eleven year old boy came to a stop in front of his adopted father. Doriel Janos Lior wasn't a physically imposing man, he was lithe, and although he had visible muscle it wasn't overdone. He was exceedingly pale and the black he usually wore gave him a gothic beauty not many could pull off. Midnight blue eyes took in everything around him in a calculating manner. Pitch black hair fell to his waist, perfectly straight. This was a man to be feared, he was a predator and hunter, living off the one thing that gives life to all, blood.

"Yes papa?" Harry questioned, putting on his most sweet and innocent face.

Even though the two were not truly related by blood they certainly looked as though they were. Harry had the same ebony hair, the same pale skin, but his eyes were a beautiful green. He wore his hair long but it only reached just past his shoulders and was far wilder then Doriel's.

"I just received a message from Julia; do you know what it said?" He questioned, arms crossed over his chest and eyes fixed on the boy before him.

"No papa."

He raised an eyebrow, "She thinks that I have been too lenient with you, not only that but it appears as though you and Nicolae were taking a midnight run through her garden last night."

Harry immediately began chewing on his lip and Doriel knew that he was nervous, "I didn't actually run through it papa." He said softly.

"But you know who did." When he received an affirmative nod he continued, "Why don't you tell me than, hmm? What you say may make me reflect on how I should punish you."

He gnawed on his lip, eyes staring at the ground, "Nicolae, Nadia, and Gina." His voice was soft as he answered.

"Now go to your room and reflect on what you did. I will be up in twenty minutes."

Harry nodded and trudged upstairs. He sighed and opened the door to his room. This room was his sanctuary, done up in black and blue, the only thing he hated was being sent to it. Flopping back on his bed he looked out the open window at the night sky. Cool air blew in, making him shiver happily. He adored those cool breezes, they made him feel good. His eyes closed as he relaxed, thinking about what happened like he was told to. The sound of flapping wings made him open his eyes. A barn owl was perched on the mahogany footboard of his bed, holding a letter. Once the letter was in his hand the owl flew off. The address was written in emerald green ink on thick creamy parchment.

Mr. Harry Potter

Third bedroom on the Second Floor

Lior Manor

Unknown Location

He scowled at the name before shouting, "Papa!"

Doriel was about to enter when he heard the cry. Immediately he threw the door open, "Aurel! What's wrong?" He moved over to him quickly, checking him for injuries.

"This was just delivered to me." He handed him the letter.

Doriel took it, already knowing what it was, "Aurel." He paused, taking a seat beside him, "Remember how I told you that your birth parents were wizards and were killed when you were very little?" Harry nodded, "Well, apparently they wanted you to go to wizard school. Now you have a choice to make. You can stay here or you can go to this school, Hogwarts." He broke the seal on the letter, "Think about it tonight and tomorrow you can give me your answer." He pulled the letter from the envelope and handed it to him.

He nodded, "Alright papa." Slowly he began to read.

Harry took his dinner in his room, still mulling over the letter, not quite sure what to do yet. By the time Doriel came for his answer the next day he was exhausted.

"Alright papa, I'll go." He looked excited even though all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Alright Aurel. You'll need to return a response. Tomorrow we can go get what you'll need." Harry launched himself at him, giving him a hug, "I love you Aurel, now get some sleep. I don't want you getting sick." For someone who could kill without a thought he was rather soft hearted when it came to the boy.

Doriel didn't like going out in the sun much but that didn't mean he couldn't. Vampires were always being accused of being creatures of the night, which is true, but they're nocturnal but that doesn't stop them from going out in the day. It was morning when Doriel came to awaken Harry.

"Aurel, wake up." He shook his shoulder gently, "Time to get ready."

He groaned, opening his eyes, "Papa?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yes Aurel, time to get up, get dressed. I've laid out some clothes for you." He stroked his hair once before walking out, leaving him to dress.

Doriel was already prepared for their trip into Diagon Alley, dressed in a black robe and his customary cloak, he looked like any wizard. He much preferred plain robes to anything fancy but he knew there were moments when it was required and this wasn't one of them. He himself had been born and raised in the wizarding world, pure of blood he was chosen to be given to a vampire lord when he reached his majority. He closed his eyes and shook his head, banishing the thoughts of his past. He would let Harry go to school, learn what he could, and then he would turn him. It was his intention to keep him out of the battle between light and dark that was going to be waged, he refused to let his future progeny be drawn into mortal struggles. It didn't take long for Harry to come out of his room, dressed in a plain blue robe and black cloak.

"Papa, are we going to Knockturn Alley again?" He asked, smiling, looking excited.

He chuckled, "We'll see. We're going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and if you behave then we can go to Knockturn. You know what I expect of you when we're out in public." He moved to the fireplace, picking up some floo powder, "We're going to Diagon Alley. You go first." He said, tossing the powder into the fire.

The flames turned an emerald green and Harry stepped in, "Diagon Alley." He said clearly, immediately being whisked away to his destination.

Doriel stepped in after him, "Diagon Alley." Harry was waiting for him on the other side, "Let's be off." He smiled.

The two of them walked into the alley to begin their shopping. Harry had every intention of behaving like a pureblood, that's how Doriel had raised him. He would be courteous and polite and he would be proud.

"Can we get robes first?" He questioned as they walked down the street, the bustle of witches and wizards around them.

He nodded, "Of course." His eyes roamed over the street, settling on their destination.

He stepped inside, Harry beside him, and was immediately greeted by a smiling witch in mauve robes, "Hogwarts robes?" She questioned upon seeing Harry.

"Yes, thank you." Harry replied before being led into the back.

A boy his age was already there being fitted. His hair was so blonde it was nearly white; he looked at hair with grey eyes, "Going to Hogwarts?" He questioned, looking over at Harry.

"Yes, my first year."

The blonde smiled, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"A pleasure to meet you. What house do you think you'll be in?" He questioned, avoiding introducing himself.

"Slytherin." He replied, "My family has always been Slytherin." He was proud of that fact, "What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet, definitely not Hufflepuff." He was being measured as he spoke.

Doriel was waiting patiently for Harry to be done when Lucius Malfoy walked in to collect his son, "Lucius." He said softly, looking at the aristocratic blonde.

"Doriel." He replied, "It's good to see you again. What brings you here?" He questioned.

"My son is to attend Hogwarts; he's getting fitted for his robes."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I didn't realize you had a son."

"Not many do." He smiled as Draco came out, "I shall see you again and we can speak more." Lucius nodded and led Draco out. It wasn't long before Harry came out, "Wand now or would you like to save that for last?"

"Last."

"Alright then." Together they set out to get the rest of his school supplies.

Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts to acquire the necessary books for the coming term. The moment they stepped inside Doriel caught sight of something that made him sneer. A family consisting entirely of red heads was inside. Harry looked up at him then followed his gaze before looking up at him again. The father, or who Harry assumed was the father, looked over, his eyes narrowing. It appeared Doriel's hatred for the family flowed both ways.

"I'm going to go get my books father." Harry said, breaking him out of his glaring match.

"Alright, get what you need." He smiled and Harry walked off.

Slowly he began gathering his books, his eye catching on a few that he would love to have but he hadn't been given permission to shop for anything extra. One of the red heads, the youngest boy by the look of him, was also collecting books. His tended towards the used end of the spectrum though. His eyes lingered on Harry's new books jealously. Harry caught him looking and raised an eyebrow, wondering what his problem was.

"Bloody git." The red head mumbled as he walked past, heading out of the section Harry was currently perusing.

Harry frowned, looking up from the book he was examining, "Excuse me?" He shifted his books so that he could grab the other boy's arm.

He looked down at his hand, scowling, and jerked his arm away, "Get your hands off me. You people think you can tell everyone what to do just because you have money." He sneered, "Well you're wrong!"

He scowled, "Who do you think you are?" He was appalled by the lack of manners this boy had, "Were you raised in a barn? You're the one who was rude to me for no reason." He bit out through clenched teeth, holding his anger in, "Obviously you have no class."

In a flash of movement he went to prove Harry right only to have his arm caught inches before it made contact by one very irate vampire, "Foolish child." Doriel hissed, "You dare to strike at my son?"

"Lior, unhand my son!" The father said angrily, coming around the corner to check on his child.

Doriel glared over his shoulder, "Teach your son some manners Weasley and it won't have to come to this." His eyes flashed gold but the other man didn't back down. A wicked sneer took residence on the vampire's face, "I didn't know you were so foolish, Arthur." He said the name mockingly.

Harry took a small step back. Although he knew Doriel would never hurt him he also knew that dealing with his father when his eyes went gold wasn't generally a safe thing. That tone in his voice frightened him as well, the only other time he had heard it was right before Doriel had torn a man's throat out for insulting his sire.

Weasley growled, "Let him go Lior." His voice was strained; he looked afraid and angry all at once.

Doriel narrowed his eyes and tossed the boy towards him, "Keep your spawn under control blood traitor." He hissed, "Aurel, get your books." Harry quickly gathered his books, "Fools." He hissed under his breath as they went to pay for the books.

Once they had paid they headed out and toward the apothecary, their last stop before getting a wand when a man with greasy hair and a hooked nose stopped them with a word, "Doriel, what a surprise to see you here."

He smiled, "Severus, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I don't seem to have the time lately to catch up with old friends."

He caught sight of Harry gathering his supplies, "Your child?" He questioned.

"Yes, he is attending Hogwarts this year." He paused, "Aurel, come here."

Immediately he moved over to them, carrying his supplies in a pewter cauldron, "Yes father?" He looked over at Severus, "Hello, sir." He bowed his head in respect.

"Aurel, this is Severus Snape, he will be one of your professors."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He smiled, "I look forward to learning what it is that you have to teach me."

Severus nodded, "A pleasure to meet you as well Aurel."

Doriel handed Harry some galleons, "Go pay for your supplies then we'll go get your wand." Harry nodded and went to the counter, "Severus, I would like you to watch out for him. He is going to have a difficult time." He kept his words cryptic.

"Alright. Let us hope he takes after you instead of whatever family you got him from." His words weren't accusatory; he just knew how vampires worked.

"You can be sure that I raised him properly, he has known no other way." He chuckled softly, "Ready Aurel?" He nodded, "We'll see you again Severus." He said before taking Harry out and heading to Olivander's.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when we would see you."

Harry scowled, "But that's not who I am." He paused, "I mean I know that's my birth name but that's not who I am."

Doriel chuckled softly, "Please excuse my son Mr. Olivander, I fear I have not prepared him well enough for this. Aurel, let him do his job, he knows many things."

Olivander looked over Harry's shoulder at Doriel, "Mr. Lior, ebony and dragon heartstring, it's been a long time since you've come into the light, hasn't it?"

"Yes sir, it has." He was very respectful to the older wizard.

He turned his attention to Harry, "It feels like only yesterday your parents were here getting their own wands." He began to pull boxes off their respective shelves.

Finally Harry had his wand, the brother wand to Voldemort's, the one who gave him his scar, "Aurel, since you've been such a good boy we'll go to Knockturn like you wanted." He smiled.

Harry returned the looked happily, "Can we see Alexander?" His eyes were bright.

He chuckled, "Yes, we can visit Alexander, I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"I can't wait!"

Doriel chuckled, taking him down the alley. Harry remained on his best behavior and stayed close. Bad things could happen down Knockturn Alley and he had been raised to be careful. They moved down the street, head held high. Doriel was well known and most everyone knew not to mess with him. Of course there was always the odd person who forgot what he was capable of. Gnarled hands grabbed Harry's arm causing him to cry out in surprise and Doriel to growl. His eyes flashed gold as he moved for the offending hand. Harry pulled his arm away as Doriel grabbed the arm of the one who had dared touch his son.

A hissing voice came from the hood, "Master Lior, I didn't mean to touch what's yours." It coward away from him.

"I should kill you." Doriel growled, "Get out of my sight."

It scampered away, leaving them alone in the street. Harry rubbed his arm, looking up at Doriel. Not a word passed between them as they continued down the street, heading to visit Alexander. Alexander was Doriel's sire and Harry absolutely adored him. Alexander spent part of his time living in Knockturn Alley and the rest in Lior Manor. Three knocks on the oak door that led to the elder vampire's home and they walked inside.

"Doriel, Aurel." Alexander smiled, not moving from his seat in front of a warm fire.

His hair was pure white, falling over his shoulders, perfectly straight like Doriel's, eyes of gold, permanently declaring that he was a vampire, gazed out from porcelain skin, in a perfectly sculpted face. He looked young, which only made many feel more comfortable in his company; the fact that when he was young he knew the founders of Hogwarts seemed to escape them.

Harry immediately launched himself into Alexander's arms, "When are you coming home?" He pouted, settling in his lap.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he stroked Harry's hair, "Soon little one. When you come home for Yule I'll be there."

His pout deepened, "But that's so far away!"

"Poor little one, no worries, perhaps I may take the time to visit you at Hogwarts, I have my ways of getting through wards you know." He smiled and Harry brightened, his pout melting away.

"Oh you will do no such thing sire. He doesn't need you or anyone else bothering him at school." Doriel finally spoke, "He is going to Hogwarts to learn, no meddling." Harry turned his pout on him, "And that won't work on me young man." He looked at his sire, "Please, don't disrupt his lessons. He needs to learn what they can teach him without our interference."

Alexander chuckled, "You know I can't help but check in on my favorite boy. You also know that I will do as I please Doriel." He stroked Harry's hair.

"I know sire, just please, unless it's vitally important."

He smiled at the boy in his lap, "I'll take it under advisement." Harry smiled, snuggling into his lap and laying his head on his chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Doriel took a seat beside Alexander, staring into the fire, "He misses you a lot."

"Do you miss me?" He questioned, petting Harry absently.

"You know I do." Came the reply, "You once told me that I was your mate, was that a lie?"

"No, it wasn't a lie. You are my mate, the only one for me. I don't want anyone else but after a few hundred years everyone needs a little space now and then. You know I always come back."

He sighed, "I know but that doesn't make it easier on me or on him. He sees you as part of the family, our family. You helped me raise him, teach him. We both miss you, come home."

"I will but not until Yule. After that I'll stay." He paused, "And no objecting, I have my reasons."

Doriel rolled his eyes, "Yes sire." He smiled at the sleeping boy, "We should be getting home." Gently he took Harry from his arms, "Will you send along his supplies?"

"Yes, get him home and into bed. He's exhausted." Harry snuggled closer into Doriel's chest.

"Thank you sire." He said before taking some floo powder off the mantle and tossing it into the fire, "Lior Manor." He stated. He stepped gracefully out of the fireplace in the main hall, Harry still asleep in his arms. Without a word he went upstairs and into Harry's room. With practiced hands he stripped Harry's robe and got him into his pajamas before tucking him into bed. With a smile he brushed Harry's hair out of his face and laid a soft kiss on his forehead, "Have sweet dreams my child." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

**Next Chapter: Train rides.**

**Please click that little button and tell me what you think.**


	2. Sorting

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing resembling Harry Potter. The only ones I can claim are Doriel and Alexander.**

**I did borrow a couple things from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Since I can't find my copy I can't site the exact pages it came from but I do not claim that those pieces (which are quite recognizable) are from my mind.**

**Thank you so much to the 13 people who have reviewed the first chapter, I greatly appreciate your support and hope to hear from you again. If you have any questions feel free to leave them in a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.**

Chapter 2

It was September first and Doriel had just put Harry on the train that would take him to Hogwarts. Harry was alone in the compartment, waiting to get underway, when the door slid open and he saw someone that made his blood boil. The red head from the bookstore stood there. Harry's eyes narrowed, unsure what he had planned.

"Your pet vampire isn't here to protect you." Weasley sneered.

A growl escaped Harry's lips, "Get out of my sight Weasley, I know all about you, blood traitor." He hissed, getting to his feet.

Weasley swung and Harry took a step back, barely getting out of the way in time, "Weasley, I should have known; only a Weasley would be so uncultured as to swing at someone for telling the truth." The voice came from behind the red head and Harry shifted to see who was there. It was the blonde from the robe shop, Draco Malfoy, and behind him were two rather large thugs, "Why don't you scamper along and find someone more your level to play with?" Weasley scowled at him as Draco stepped forward, "Or should I let Crabbe and Goyle play with you?"

It was obvious that Weasley didn't care much for that threat. Immediately he pushed past them, leaving Harry and Draco in the compartment with the two goons right outside. Draco smiled slightly at him, taking a seat.

"I remember you; you were getting fitted for your robes when I was."

Harry smiled, "Draco, right?" He nodded, "I'm Harry." He sighed, "I hate that name, it doesn't feel like mine." He sat down.

Draco scowled, "What do you mean?"

He bowed his head for a moment before looking back at him, "That's the name I'm supposed to go by but the name my father gave me is Aurel."

He looked him over, catching a glimpse of something on his forehead, "Harry, as in Harry Potter?" He questioned.

"Yes. That's why I hate that name, all the things that go with it." He ran a hand through his hair; the pieces that had been covering his scar were brushed back only to fall back into place.

They sat in silence for awhile before Draco spoke again, "Who cares?" He smiled, "I mean, what does it matter that you're the boy who lived?" He paused, "You know, I heard you were raised by muggles."

Harry looked appalled, "Definitely not. Doriel Lior raised me, is my father."

"You were raised by a vampire?" He looked surprised at that revelation.

He nodded, "Yes. I was raised properly."

The door slid open again, Crabbe and Goyle had gone off somewhere while they had been talking, and a bushy haired girl poked her head in, "Have you seen a toad? Neville has lost one."

"No, we haven't." Harry replied, once she was gone he mumbled under his breath, "And if I had I would have gotten rid of it."

Draco burst out laughing. They spent the rest of the ride talking about everything from Quidditch to the newest fashions. They also went back and forth answering questions about their family history. Finally they had arrived and were quickly ushered into boats that would take them to the castle. Draco and Harry got in one, Crabbe and Goyle followed them quietly, the order of four to a boat suited them just fine. The boats set off, moving over the water. The moment the castle was in sight sounds of awe could be heard from most every boat.

"It's just a castle." Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco laughed softly, "Mudbloods Harry, they probably have never had the honor of seeing something quite like this."

A witch in emerald green robes greeted them once they had been taken into the entrance hall. Harry and Draco stayed close together in the group of first years. The teacher, who had been introduced as Professor McGonagall, cleared her throat and began to speak once she was sure she had everyone's attention, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each his produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

The hall was filled with soft whispers as the first years began to talk amongst themselves, someone spoke loud enough that all could hear, claiming that they had to wrestle a troll to be sorted. Harry rolled his eyes, "Do you know how we're to be sorted? Father refused to tell me, he said I would find out when it was time."

Draco shook his head, "No, father wouldn't tell me either." He paused, "But I would think it wouldn't be so bad, after all, it's supposed to be about our qualities."

Finally the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall ushered them in. The ceiling of the Great Hall, Harry noted, was charmed to look like the sky outside. Four large tables, one for each house, sat before a fifth table at the far end of the room where the staff was seated. In front of the staff table was a stool with a battered looking hat seated atop it. Suddenly the hat began to speak through an apparent rip.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong to Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your true friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

When the hat finished its rhyme the hall burst into applause. When the hall had quieted Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment, "When I call your name you'll put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted." With that said she began with the first name on the scroll. Crabbe and Goyle went to Slytherin, Granger, the bushy haired girl who had asked about a toad was sorted into Ravenclaw; Longbottom, the one who had lost the toad went to Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco." She called.

Draco smirked and strode to the front of the room. The hat had barely touched his head when it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Once he was seated she continued, "Potter, Harry."

The hall erupted in whispers, "Is it really him? THE Harry Potter?"

He moved forward, scowling slightly. He could feel their eyes on him, taking him in. Head held high, he sat down on the stool, the hat on his head. A voice sounded in his mind, "Hmm. You're a difficult one. Should I call you Aurel or Harry?" It questioned.

Harry closed his eyes and focused his thoughts, "I would prefer Aurel." He thought.

"Yes, yes, I do suppose you would. After all, that's the name you were given. Brought up by a vampire, you're not the first." It paused, "Not a bad mind, you're an intelligent individual. Plenty of talent and a thirst to prove yourself, to show that you aren't the Harry Potter they want you to be. So, where should I put you?"

He sighed, "That's up to you, isn't it?" He replied with a question of his own.

"You know the headmaster told me to put you in Gryffindor, I don't think they'd survive having you in their midst." It paused before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" He stood, removing the hat from his head.

The hall was silent for a moment before the Slytherin table erupted in applause for their new member. He moved over to the table, taking a seat beside Draco. His eyes moved to the staff table, taking in the professors and headmaster. The elderly headmaster's eyes were on him, seemingly confusing with the turn of events. Snape's eyes were on him as well, confused as to how the boy he had met in the apothecary as Aurel could be Harry Potter. Finally the last name was called, Blaise Zabini, became a Slytherin.

The headmaster got to his feet, "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Let us begin our banquette!" With that he sat down and the tables were covered in food. Harry had a feeling that he had planned to say something else but his thoughts were interrupted by something.

Immediately everyone began putting food on their plates. It was a grand feast, one that Harry happily dove into, "This rivals the food back home." He said to Draco, taking a bite.

He nodded in agreement, "Very good."

Once everyone was sated and the tables cleared the headmaster, who Harry had learned was named Dumbledore, began to speak, "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He said, looking at the Weasley twins, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-flood corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Now off to bed with you."

Everyone got to their feet, the first years being led by prefects to their respective dorms. Their prefect led them down into the dungeons; everyone was silent as they walked. It was a little chilly but cold never bothered Harry. They were taken to a seemingly solid stone wall.

"Unlike the other common rooms ours is not guarded by a portrait. This makes it harder for people to locate." The prefect faced the wall, "Meracum sanguis." After he spoke the wall slid open. They walked inside, looking around the common room, taking it all in. The room was lit with green lamps and there was a gentle fire in the fireplace giving the room some warmth, "Professor Snape will be in to speak with you so take a seat." Once everyone was seated he half smiled, "Listen well to what he has to say." He stated before going back out of the common room.

The moment he was gone their head of house strode in. He stood in the center of the room where the first years could all see him, "You are here because you have all shown qualities that Salazar Slytherin put above all else." He paused, "The other houses tend to dislike us, let us not extend that to within our house. I realize there will be conflicts between you but you must appear strong, united. All disagreements will be handled here, the moment you leave this dormitory you will leave such things behind." I looked at each of the first years in turn, "Feel free to come to me if you need to discuss anything or if you need a mediator. We have won the house cup many years in a row now and I intend for you to uphold that tradition. If you feel the need to break the rules then I trust you will do so in an untraceable way." His eyes stopped on Harry for a moment, "Now that we have that out of the way you should be getting to sleep. Your rooms are labeled and you will find them down that hall." He pointed to the left, "Tomorrow you will receive your schedules at breakfast." With that said he turned and walked out of the common room, leaving the first years to find their rooms.

Harry blinked before getting to his feet, "I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep." He moved down the hall that Snape had pointed to.

Each door was neatly labeled with two to three names. He found the one that was to be his, he was sharing a room with Draco and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle had their own room together. Pushing open the door he looked inside. Three beds done in green and silver were up against one wall, each one had a trunk at the end and a cabinet to the left of the headboard. It didn't take long for Harry to find his bed, it was on the far left, closest to another door, he wasn't sure where it led yet but would find out once he was settled. He laid over his bed, sinking into the plush mattress.

"Comfy Harry?" Draco questioned as he and Blaise walked in.

He looked over at them, "Oh yes."

Draco's bed was in the middle with Blaise on the far right, "Do you know what's through that door?" He questioned.

"Haven't looked yet. I think it might be a bathroom though."

Blaise moved over to the door and opened it, "That's just what it is." He closed the door and turned back around, "Looks like the three of us get to be roommates." He smiled, moving over to the other two boys.

"Looks like it. So, why don't the three of us take the time to get to know each other?" Draco asked, sitting on his bed.

Harry took the time to look over Blaise as he took a seat on Draco's bed. He was tall and dark skinned, his cheekbones were high, and his eyes slanted. There was a distinctly exotic look about him.

"I'll begin. I'm Blaise Zabini. My mother was a Slytherin, I can't remember much about my father. I'm pureblood. I much prefer watching Quidditch to playing it but when I do play I like being a chaser." He paused, "I enjoy chess."

"I'm Harry Potter but the name my father gave me is Aurel Lior. I was raised in Lior Manor although I have no idea where exactly it is. I love Quidditch and flying, I've found I have a knack for being a seeker." He stretched out over the bed, "I like chess as well but I'm not as good at it as my father is. He was in Slytherin, my father."

"Lior, isn't that a vampire name? I swear I've heard of it in regards to a clan." Blaise said and the other two nodded.

Draco smiled, "Draco Malfoy, my whole family has been Slytherins. I'm an exceptional chess player, if I do say so myself, and Quidditch is one of my favorite sports."

Harry yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, "I think we should get some sleep." He said, changing into his pajamas, "Classes start tomorrow." He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The bathroom was done in the same silver and green as the rest of the dorm and consisted of a shower, bathtub, and two sinks. Quickly he brushed his teeth and washed his face before crawling into bed. Snuggling into the thick comforter he fell asleep.

**Next Chapter: Classes.**

**Now if you would please be so kind as to press that button and review I would love to hear what you have to say.**


	3. Flying

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the idea yet that I don't own Harry Potter then I feel very sad for you.**

**I have to profusely thank all of you who have reviewed. I'm always glad to see that what I write is being read. There was one question that was asked that the reviewer didn't leave an email address and it wasn't signed so here's the answer. Yes, eventually I'm sure there will be pairings. However, I don't know what those pairings will or should be yet, except for Alexander and Doriel. If there are any you would like to see then tell me and I will consider it. Once again, if you have any questions, comments, concerns and you'd like a response either leave a signed review so I can respond directly or leave your email address, I know there's a spot for it when you fill out the review form. Thank you so much for your support and I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.**

Chapter 3

It only took Harry a week to talk everyone in Slytherin into calling him Aurel and by that time it was announced that there were to be flying lessons with the Gryffindors. Harry discovered that although Snape was his head of house he still harbored some kind of grudge against him. He didn't openly show it but there was something in the way he would periodically eye him. One afternoon he decided to find out what was going on and waited after potions for everyone to leave.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned, seeing the black haired boy stay behind.

"I have a question Professor." He approached his desk, "Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something I have done to make you angry or upset with me? I assure you that if I have it was completely unintentional."

He looked up at him, his eyes narrowed, "That is none of your business." He growled.

Harry scowled, turning on his heels and storming out, hands clenched into fists. Happily the school day was over and he had time to write his father. He moved to the common room, pulling out parchment and quill, and set about writing a letter.

Father,

I miss you so much. I was sorted into Slytherin! The Headmaster, Dumbledore, looked at me oddly when I was sorted, I don't think he wanted me in the house of snakes. Severus Snape, the man I met in the apothecary, he's my head of house. He keeps looking at me, like he doesn't like me or is angry with me. I don't know what I did to make him hate me and when I asked he yelled at me. It makes me angry, not to know what I've done wrong. He was nice to me in the store when we met but now it's like he's totally different. I wish you were here to help me. We have flying lessons with the Gryffindors tomorrow. The red head, Weasley, who was in the book store, he's in Gryffindor and Draco, the boy I met in the robe shop, is in Slytherin with me. I'll keep you updated on how things are going.

Love,

Aurel

He reread the letter twice before sealing it and taking it to the owlery to be mailed before heading to dinner in the Great Hall. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, it wasn't until the next morning when post was being delivered that Harry saw his father's owl land in front of Snape. He watched intently, eating his breakfast, as Snape took the letter and opened it. Not long after that another owl landed in front of Harry. The letter had his father's seal and he opened it.

Aurel,

I miss you as well. The halls feel so empty without your laugh. I have written to Severus regarding his behavior after I asked him to watch out for you. Hopefully he will either explain to you the reasoning behind it or will cease his negative attitude towards you. Keep up in your studies; I expect good marks from you this year. Congratulations on getting into Slytherin, that was my house when I went to Hogwarts. I trust that you are making friends; it will do you good to meet others. I spoke to Alexander after I got your letter, he is ashamed of Severus and I have a feeling that he will take it into his own hands should the situation not be remedied. He told me to tell you that he looks forward to seeing you this Yule and has something special for you. Do not let Dumbledore manipulate you, trust me, he will try. When he discovered that I was going to be taken under Alexander's wing when I reached my majority he tried his hardest to sway me into his way of thinking so that he could use what I would become. I want you to make your own observations and reach your own conclusions about people and events. I look forward to hearing about your flying lessons, keep me updated.

With all my love,

Your Father, Doriel

"Aurel, come on, we have flying lessons." Draco said, tapping him on the shoulder, "It's time to go."

Aurel tucked the letter away, taking a final bite of breakfast and picking up his bag, "Sorry, I was distracted." He smiled, "My father wrote me." The two of them headed for the door.

Draco smiled, "Blaise is waiting for us outside."

He nodded and the two boys silently made their way outside to find their other companion. Blaise was right through the doors, leaning against an archway to wait. Upon seeing them he kicked off the wall and walked beside them, stretching slightly.

"What took you so long?" He questioned, adjusting his bag.

"I got a letter from my father so I wanted to read it." Harry replied, "This should be fun, shouldn't it?" He questioned, putting his bag down and moving towards the brooms that were lined up.

Draco sneered at the brooms, "Old, aren't they?" He questioned as they took position next to three that looked relatively stable.

"They look like something I've seen in Alexander's closet from when he was little." He had already explained to the two that Alexander was Doriel's sire.

They burst into laughter right as the Gryffindors and the rest of the Slytherins came out. Weasley glared at them, "What are you laughing at?" He growled, standing across from them.

Their laughter stopped abruptly. Draco's face morphed into a superior sneer, "Maybe we were laughing at you Weasley." He jerked out his wand, "Amazing, your family could actually afford a wand." He looked at it closer, "Never mind, looks like it was handed down."

"Why you…" He never got to finish as Madam Hooch, their instructor, strode towards them.

"Mr. Weasley, put your wand away, you won't be needing it." She walked down the aisle between the two rows of brooms she had set out, "Today you will be learning how to fly properly. Now, I want all of you to follow my instructions to the letter." She looked at each of them in turn, "Now, put your hand over your broom and command it into your hand by saying 'up'." She continued to move down the line, watching them as they followed her instructions.

"Up." Harry commanded and the broom shot into his hand.

He smirked, watching Weasley, it seemed as though he was having a bit of trouble. When the broom snapped up and hit him in the face Harry was hardly able to stifle his laughter and a quick glance down the Slytherin line told him that they were as well. Once everyone had finally managed to get their brooms she continued her instructions, correcting Weasley's hold on his broom.

"When I blow my whistle you will kick up off the ground and hover in the air for a few seconds then come down." Before the whistle even got to her lips one Neville Longbottom kicked off and tottered up into the air, "Mr. Longbottom you get down here right now!" No matter how much he may have desired to do just that he went higher, finally falling off the climbing broom and falling to the ground. She quickly rushed over to him, helping him up, "Looks like a broken wrist." She said sympathetically, "Let's get you to the hospital wing." She looked back over her shoulder, "And if I catch any of you off the ground you'll regret it."

Once she was gone Harry's eye caught something glinting on the ground near where Longbottom had fallen. He moved over and picked it up, "What's this? A Rmemberall? A little hard to be reminded of something you've forgotten if you can never remember what it is." He tossed the little ball in the air and caught it.

"Give it here Potter!" Weasley exclaimed, moving towards him.

He sneered, mounting his broom, "Hey Draco, want to play a little catch?" He questioned, kicking off the ground easily.

Draco smirked and was soon airborne, "Would love to."

Harry tossed it to the blonde and soon they were playing keep away from the now wobbly flying Weasley. Easily they moved, throwing the ball back and forth, being sure keep it just out of reach of the red head.

"Aurel! Draco! Get down here! I think someone's coming!" Blaise hissed, was playing look out for the two boys.

Quickly they dived, continuing to toss the Rememberall as they did so; pulling up in time to land just as Snape came striding out. Weasley wasn't so lucky, landing far less gracefully and after Snape was already out on the field.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape growled, "And your head of house will hear about your little stunt." He looked at the two Slytherins, "You two will come with me." He turned on his heel, moving back to the building.

Draco and Harry exchanged half worried looks. As they went to follow Snape Harry tossed the Rememberall at Ron, "Catch." He smirked over his shoulder before looking ahead again.

The clear ball hit the stunned Weasley in the middle of the head before falling to the ground. Harry and Draco followed their head of house down three corridors to the Defense Against Dark Arts room. He opened the door and looked inside, catching Professor Quirrell's eye.

"Professor Quirrell, I need to borrow Flint." He stated, leaving no room for argument. Marcus Flint got to his feet and moved to the door, stepping outside with them, "I've found you a pair of chasers to replace those incompetent ones you've been complaining about for the past year."

Flint smirked, looking at the two boys, "We'll see what the pair of you can do today after class." He stated, "Let's hope you don't disappoint." He walked back into class, taking his seat.

"Don't make me regret this." He stated, looking back and forth between them, "I will see you both in potions this afternoon." He turned and walked off, heading back to whatever it was he was doing before he was interrupted.

They looked at each other, smiles slowly appearing on their faces, "Wicked."

The pair rushed off to class, lucky that Blaise had picked up their bags before heading to class himself. The rest of the day seemed to pass far too slowly for their liking; both were excited about their meeting with Flint that afternoon. Potions that afternoon went smoothly, Snape no longer giving him cruel looks. Weasley was there, he didn't look very happy, constantly shooting murderous glances over at the two boys who had humiliated him. Finally it was time. After depositing their bags in their room they made their way towards the Quidditch Pitch where they were to meet Flint. The sixth year Slytherin was already waiting for them, a box at his feet, and two of the school's brooms beside it.

"I take it you both know the rules of Quidditch so I don't have to explain it to you." When he received affirmative nods he continued, "Good. Mount up and we'll see how the two of you can handle a Quaffle." He pulled out the red seamless ball.

Immediately they each picked up a broom and kicked off, Flint tossed the ball up into the air so they could catch it. Harry scooped up the ball one handed so he could continue controlling his broom. The two boys moved across the field, the ball flowing easily between them. A smirk was on Flint's face as he watched, arms crossed over his chest. Without a word he picked up one of the bats out of the box and released a Bludger, hitting it towards them. Harry dodged, catching the ball as Draco threw it, barely avoiding the incoming iron ball. The black ball turned, moving back towards them, adding in the extra need to avoid the Bludger while still playing catch with the Quaffle.

After a few more throws and avoidances Flint called them down, "Good job, I think you've proven yourselves. Find a way to get a proper broom; we can't have you being sub par with all that potential." He forced the Bludger back into the box, "Practices are every Tuesday and Thursday at 5 o'clock sharp. Don't make me regret accepting you on the team."

They nodded, "Thank you." Harry said.

Draco nodded in agreement, "Yes, thank you Marcus." He pulled Harry back towards the castle, "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, I swear he tried to take my head off with that Bludger."

He laughed in reply, "Your head? What about mine? He aimed at me first."

"Sleep now, argue later." He stated, "Veritas et mendacium." He said to the wall that would lead them to their common room. It didn't take long for the two boys to be clean and curled up in bed, falling asleep the moment their heads hit their pillows.

**Next Chapter: Vault 713.**

**Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it no matter how long or short it is.**


	4. Vault 713

**Disclaimer: I hope that the previous 3 chapters have gotten through to you, if they haven't then you should know that I own nothing resembling Harry Potter. I just own Doriel and Alexander.**

**Thank you so much those of you who have taken the time to review. I love reading what you think; it's one of the highlights of my day. So please, tell me what you think about this part. I've been trying to get these chapters out as quick as I can for you. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

**Break in at Gringotts. **Harry scowled at the headline in the Daily Prophet. This was definitely new. Apparently Vault 713 had been broken into; nothing was stolen, because the vault had been cleared out the previous day. He was skimming the rest of the paper, not finding anything else interesting, when the headmaster approached.

"Harry, I would like to speak with you for a moment." He smiled at him kindly.

Harry raised an eyebrow and got to his feet, "Alright sir." He replied, following him out of the Great Hall.

"How do you like school so far?" He questioned, "I heard about what you and Mr. Malfoy did, impressive."

"I'm enjoying myself." He smiled slightly, "What is it that you would like to speak with me about sir?"

He didn't answer for a moment, "How are the Dursleys treating you?"

Harry blinked, "The Dursleys?" He questioned, "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about."

His words made the headmaster stop in his tracks, "Haven't you been living with the Dursleys?"

"No sir, I've been living with my father, Doriel."

Harry saw him swallow, "Doriel Lior?"

"Yes, that's my father." He paused, "Excuse me sir, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing at all." He swallowed again, "Thank you for speaking with me Harry."

He smiled, "Of course. I'll see you again." He waved, walking back the way they came, heading to class. He rolled his eyes, "Dursleys? They sound like Muggles." He stated, heading to Charms. He took a seat next to Draco, "There was a break-in at Gringotts, do you think it might have something to do with what's in the third floor corridor?" He asked softly, "Apparently the vault had been cleared out the day before."

Draco looked thoughtful, "Maybe, we should see if we can find out what's there."

Blaise was on the other side of Draco, "We can sneak up there tonight and if we get caught we'll just say we got lost."

Harry smiled, nodding as the lesson began. By the end of the day the three boys had decided on a plan of attack and headed towards the third floor corridor, "It's locked." Harry stated, trying the handle once more.

Blaise sighed, "Step back." He pulled out his wand, pointing it at the lock, "Alohomora." There was a click as the lock disengaged.

"Remind me to make you teach me that." Harry said, opening the door.

A cry of surprise escaped his lips as he came face to face with a three headed dog. Draco jerked him back, slamming the door before the snapping jaws could find purchase. Immediately they turned and ran back the way they had come, not wanting to risk their skin anymore than they already had.

"I swear I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Harry panted, leaning against a wall once they were suitably far away.

"Who keeps a Cerberus in a school of all places?" Draco asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Dumbledore obviously." Blaise replied.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to try to find out where that thing came from and how we can get past it." Harry said, determined.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you shouldn't be in Gryffindor?" He teased.

Harry glared at him, punching his arm. The blonde rubbed where he hit, "Serves you right." Harry sneered, "Let's get some dinner before trying to dig up some more information."

Little did they know but the further information they sought would come from one Ronald Bilius Weasley. The three were on their way down to dinner when they heard him talking to someone quietly, "I went out to see Hagrid earlier, when I asked him about the third floor corridor he said that it was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"So that dog is guarding something having to do with what was taken from the vault." The other voice was female and they realized who it was, Granger, "We should go to the library and find out what we can about Nicolas Flamel, I swear I've heard that name before."

"Fluffy." Weasley said.

"What?" She asked.

"The dog's name is Fluffy."

The three Slytherin looked between each other as she spoke, "Are you serious?"

They didn't wait for an answer, choosing that moment to interrupt them, "What's this about a dog named Fluffy?" Harry questioned.

"None of your business Potter." Weasley sneered.

He was silent for a moment, "You know something Weasley? You're not too bright. At least Granger is smart enough to keep her mouth shut and she doesn't know what you do. I think you're rather foolish, provoking people who probably know more spells then you do. After all, by your manners you weren't raised in a proper home."

Weasley's hands clenched in anger, "Ron, calm down, let's go." Granger said, tugging on his arm, "It's not worth it."

"I can see why you're in Ravenclaw Granger." Blaise said.

Draco sneered, "For a mudblood you're actually intelligent."

"Take it back!" The word mudblood inflamed Weasley's anger and he almost launched himself at the blonde, Granger barely holding him back.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "As much as I love this verbal bantering I'm hungry." He paused, "You know Weasel, when you get flustered you can't tell the difference between your hair and your face." He brushed past him, showing no fear at being physically accosted even though the red head had shown he was more then willing to resort to violence when provoked.

"I wonder why those two are talking to each other? They're not even in the same house." Blaise questioned as they continued on their way to the Great Hall.

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. What does it matter anyway? It's not like it involves us."

"True but it's odd. Usually people remain within their own house when it comes to friendships." Came the reply.

"There could always be some ulterior motive." Draco interjected, "Perhaps some outside force had to do with it."

Harry nodded, "Perhaps." They walked into the Great Hall and sat down.

They ate a quick meal before heading to the library to do a quick search for Nicolas Flamel before heading to bed. An hour later, they still had no leads, and hadn't finished their homework. Harry was disappointed and vowed to discover this on his own without asking Doriel or Alexander to give him the answer.

It was Halloween and they were well into their feast when Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall, "Troll! Troll in the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know." The last statement was rather calm compared to the rest and he promptly passed out.

Dumbledore got to his feet, "Prefects! Lead your houses back to you dormitories!" He raised his voice over the din of near panic that had descended on the Great Hall.

"Wait, our dorms are in the dungeons." Harry hissed.

"That old coot's trying to get us killed!" Draco growled as Harry grabbed his and Blaise's arm and tugged them off to the side.

Harry scowled, "And what would Quirrell be doing in the dungeons?" He pulled them back to the Great Hall and peeked inside. Their teacher was getting to his feet and brushing off his robes, "He's fine the sneaky bastard." They ducked back around the corner so they could avoid being seen.

"Do you think there's even a troll out at all?" Blaise questioned as they headed for the 2nd floor.

Draco shrugged, "He could have been trying to play us for fools but if there wasn't a troll he would be suspected." The sound of porcelain shattering cut him off. Immediately the three boys ran in the direction of the sound, intent on finding out the source, "Does that answer your question Blaise?" Draco asked, a troll was smashing up a girls bathroom.

Blaise looked inside, "It's Granger." He looked surprised, "Looks like the mudblood got herself in trouble."

Acting quickly, Harry quietly picked up a piece of broken glass and slit his palm, letting out a hiss of pain. As the blood welled up he jerked a small vial from around his neck and poured its contents over his wound. Doriel had given Harry a small vial of his blood for emergencies. When mixed with his own he could perform vampiric spells.

The creature looked over at the three boys, turning its attention to them, "Avorem." He stated, holding his bleeding hand towards the troll.

A black light enveloped the creature and it fell to the ground, letting out a grunt of pain as it fell forward. Harry fell to his knees, panting heavily, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping his hand. Granger slowly moved towards them, "Thank you." She said softly as their professors came around the corner.

Blaise and Draco were silent; surprised at the spell Harry had performed. They had heard about vampires having their own brand of magic but no one had ever seen it, "Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore questioned, "Why aren't you in your dorms?"

Granger spoke up, "It's my fault professor. I wasn't feeling well so didn't make it to the feast. If they hadn't come by when they did I-I would be dead."

Dumbledore looked at the three Slytherin, waiting for them to speak. It was Draco who opened his mouth, "We apologize for not following our prefect sir but Quirrell distinctly stated that the troll was in the dungeon and that's where our dorm is. We had no desire to run into the creature but it seems as though we did anyway."

"Mr. Potter, is there something wrong with your hand?" Snape questioned.

Harry looked up at him, "I'm alright sir, just a little cut." He got to his feet.

"Severus, please take the boys to their dorm." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes taking in the room.

He nodded, motioning for them to follow. Once they were out of earshot of the headmaster he spoke, "What were you really doing?"

"Quirrell didn't faint sir." Blaise said.

"I know." He looked at Harry, "What killed the troll?" He asked as they headed into the dungeons.

Harry looked away from Snape's probing black eyes, "Don't worry about it sir." He said softly.

Snape stopped, "Mr. Potter, you will tell me what spell you used that requires blood to cast."

He glared at his professor, "Something Doriel taught me, it doesn't matter though does it? No one will be able to find out what it is so leave it be!"

Snape's eyes narrowed, "20 points to Slytherin for saving a fellow student." He stated before leaving them at the wall to their common room.

Harry blinked, he had expected losing points for talking back like that, not gaining them, "Sanguine angelus." Draco said, pulling Harry inside, "You look horrible, go to bed." He stated, pulling him into their dorm, Blaise following after with a soft laugh.

"Yes mother." Harry grumbled, pulling on his pajamas and crawling into bed.

Draco cuffed him upside the head, "Sleep." Harry grumbled again before falling asleep, his hand still wrapped in the handkerchief.

"Found it!" Blaise exclaimed, waking the other two boys.

Draco groaned and rolled over, burying himself further into his blankets while Harry jerked awake, "Huh?"

"Flamel made the Philosopher's Stone." Blaise looked proud of himself.

"You mean that thing that grants eternal life?" Harry questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Exactly. That must be what that dog is guarding."

He flopped back in bed, "We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

"You going home for Yule?" Blaise asked, Draco covered his head with his pillow.

"Of course, I can't wait." He stretched, "We need to get Draco up." He looked over at the bed next to his.

Blaise smirked, going into the bathroom for a moment and coming back with a bucket of water. With a smirk on his face he dumped it on the sleeping blonde. Draco leapt out of bed cursing.

"I will get you for that Blaise!" He shouted, pulling out his wand.

Blaise yipped and ran into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it, "Time to get up Draco." Harry said, stifling his laughter.

The blonde glared at him, "Don't you start Aurel."

"I think we need to get ready for class." He crawled out of bed, pulling on his uniform.

Draco sighed, getting dressed, "I'll get you later Blaise, come out and get ready."

"I think I'll just stay in here until you two are gone." Came his muffled reply.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Let's go Draco." He pulled him out of the room as he was brushing his hair. Together they headed for the Great Hall to get some breakfast before heading to class.

**Next Chapter: Yule.**

**Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it.**


	5. Yule

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing resembling Harry Potter. Doriel and Alexander are mine though as well as the language they speak.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to review, I greatly appreciate it and enjoy reading what you think. Sorry this one has taken a bit to get out, I wanted their language to be just right and I had some trouble thinking of gifts. So here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Harry was happy to be home for Yule, to be back with Doriel and Alexander. Of course working up to telling Doriel that he had used vampire magic at school was something he had been avoiding but he knew he needed another vial just in case. The crunch of snow being walked on made him turn to see who was there.

"Hi papa." He smiled.

Doriel wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug, "How has school been?"

"Good, definitely not boring."

"That's good." He paused, "Where's the vial I gave you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, "You know I can sense my own blood."

He gnawed his lip, "Well, see, I used it."

"And what spell did you cast?"

"Avorem." He whispered.

"Aurel!" He looked surprised, "That spell is only to be used in dire emergencies!"

"I know! It was one."

Doriel scowled, "Do tell."

"There was a troll and it was going to kill another student…" He trailed off.

"I see. Very well. You know to be careful about using our spells." He paused, "I'll give you another vial since you used it responsibly."

He hugged him, "Thank you papa. I promise I won't use it unless I have to. I just couldn't think of any wizard spells to stop the troll."

"It's your first year so I understand." He smiled then gasped as a snowball hit him in the back of his head, "Alexander!" He shouted, leaping to his feet, trying to get the snow off him before it went down his back.

The older vampire chuckled, packing together another ball. Harry burst into laughter and Doriel put together one of his own. The two vampires looked over at him as he laughed. Alexander struck first, throwing the ball at Harry, Doriel's close behind it. A yip escaped his lips as they made contact, snow going down his shirt. He yelped, trying to get the snow out, glaring at the two of them.

"Serves you right for laughing at me." Doriel smirked.

"Doriel." Alexander almost sang his name.

He turned to face him, "Yes?"

His smile grew and he nicked his index finger with a fang, "Dayir."

A whimper escaped his lips as he was doused in a pile of snow. He whined, scrambling out of the snow bank, "Cheater." Harry tackled him back into the snow, "Why are you ganging up one me?" He began to tickle the black haired boy.

Alexander sat down on the edge of a frozen fountain, "It's just so much fun, isn't it Aurel?" Harry laughed, squirming, nodding in agreement. Doriel smirked and rolled him in the snow, laughing, "You don't give us much of a chance to gang up on you." He stretched, "Alright, looks like it's about dinner time, don't you think?"

Doriel pulled back both of them panting, "Yes, it's getting late and Aurel still needs to eat."

"You need to feed as well." He got to his feet.

"I know." He stroked Harry's hair, helping him out of the snow, "Guess what we're having for dinner tonight?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "Roast beef?" He questioned.

"Mind reader." Doriel teased, ruffling his soaking hair and taking him inside, "Go get cleaned up and ready for dinner." Harry ran off, smiling the whole time.

Alexander came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, "It's good to have him home." He kissed his cheek, "The halls aren't so quiet, are they?" Doriel nodded, "You're soaking wet, you should go get cleaned up, I'll see to dinner, make sure those house elves are doing things correctly."

Doriel chuckled, "I'll go get ready then, I have to get another vial for Aurel ready."

"He performed the avorem spell." Alexander stated as Doriel pulled away.

"Yes."

Alexander sighed, "The soul rending spell." He paused, "He will be powerful when he's turned, not that he isn't now."

Doriel smiled and kissed his cheek before striding away to change into something dry. Alexander headed for the kitchen, he didn't care much for house elves but he knew they had their purposes. Not long after he entered the kitchens Harry came running into the kitchen wearing a pair of black slacks and a warm emerald green sweater, his feet were bare.

"Your hair is a mess." He commented, looking down at the green eyed boy, "You didn't brush it, did you?"

"Maybe I forgot." He replied, looking around at the working house elves.

He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe? How about definitely, go get your hair brushed then come sit at the table."

A pout made residence on his face before he turned to do what he was told. Alexander shook his head before walking into the dinning room and taking seat at the head of the table. Doriel walked in soon after he sat down, wearing a pair of leather pants, dragon hide boots, and a midnight blue silk shirt.

Alexander smiled, "You look like you're going out."

"I don't plan on going to sleep for awhile yet." He took a seat.

"Well, you look very nice."

Harry walked in and sat down across from Doriel. His hair was now brushed and laid a little tamer against his head. Doriel smiled, "Did you have fun today Aurel?" He asked as their food was served.

He nodded, taking a bite, "Oh yes, most definitely." He took another bite, "I missed food from home."

"Oh? Why's that?" Doriel asked, Alexander didn't like to talk when he was eating.

"Because it's so crowded there, here it's just the three of us, and the food here is better."

He chuckled, "Good reason why you like meals here better."

They ate in silence for a time. Harry loved it, the quiet, it was so relaxing. Finally Alexander spoke, "What would you like for desert?"

"Ice cream!" He exclaimed, "With chocolate and cherries on top."

A chuckle escaped the elder vampire's lips as he got to his feet, "Very well. You just stay put and you'll have your desert." He walked out only to come back in a minute later with a bowl, "Eat up." He sat it in front of Harry.

He smiled, diving into the chocolate drenched confection. Doriel watched with a smile before getting to his feet, "Alright, I have to go out tonight so Alexander is going to tuck you into bed." He stretched, "I'll be back in the morning so you behave yourself."

"Of course papa, when do I not?"

Doriel kissed his forehead before giving Alexander a soft kiss, "Thank you." He said before walking out.

"Alright little one, finish your ice cream then go get ready for bed, I'll be up in ten minutes to tuck you in." He kissed the top of his head and went out after Doriel, "Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I'm going out to get Aurel his present." He smiled, "I promise I'll be back soon and will be on my best behavior." He wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head on his shoulder, "Want me to get you anything?"

He smirked, "No, I already got Aurel his gift and I have you so I don't need anything more."

Christmas morning dawned to find Harry tackling the two vampires as they slept soundly in the master bedroom. Both of them were jerked awake, Doriel pulling him into a hug while Alexander grumbled something about dignity and manners. Doriel chuckled, finally getting out of bed. The three of them made their way to the living room to open presents, Harry bouncing the entire time. Alexander and Doriel took seats on the large couch that sat around the tree they had spent the beginning of vacation decorating.

"Why don't you open one of yours first Aurel?" Alexander said, leaning back against the plush cushions.

Harry smiled, looking through the pile of presents and pulling out one that was labeled to him from Alexander. The shiny wrapping shimmered with the shapes of moons and stars. Carefully he opened it, looking at the contents Alexander had so meticulously wrapped. Inside was a box carved with a scene of a wolf howling at the moon. He ran his fingers over the carving, admiring the work of art in his hands.

"Open it." Alexander said, smiling at the look on his face.

Slowly Harry flipped the silver latch, opening the lid. Inside was a vial of what looked like blood, a platinum ring engraved with something on the inside of the band, and a small wolf figurine that moved. He smiled, "Thank you so much!" Carefully he turned the ring, trying to read the inscription, "What does it say?"

"It's in our language and means, the blackest darkness is inside our own hearts." He paused, "La mar tamor sa vin tyr yae cavar." He smiled, "It was given to me before I was turned and now I give it to you."

"Is it safe to put on?"

"Yes, put it on the middle finger of your left hand." He leaned back as Harry put the ring on his finger.

He smiled, grabbing another present and handing it to Alexander, "For you."

There was a smile on his face as he slowly opened the package wrapped in green. Inside was a black silk shirt, "Thank you Aurel." He smiled.

"I know that your favorite one ripped so I wanted to get you a new one."

"Keep going Aurel; find one in there for Doriel."

Harry nodded, searching through the brightly wrapped packages, "Here papa." He handed him one wrapped in silver and gold.

Doriel took it, peeling off the wrapping after seeing that it was from Alexander. His eyes grew wide when he saw what was within, "Thank you." His voice was a whisper as he admired the present in his lap.

"What is it?" Harry questioned, waiting patiently.

Doriel looked over at him, "Something I've been waiting for." He shifted the box so he could see inside.

Within there was a pile of black silk and nestled in it was a small white furry creature, "What is it?" He questioned, not reaching forward to touch it even though he wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"It's a moon cat." Doriel smiled, watching the kitten breathe, "They are protectors and companions as well as powerful familiars."

"Aurel, why don't you open that one?" He pointed to one from Doriel.

As they continued opening presents the little kitten woke up and began attack the paper as it was pulled from the gifts. Harry had received a Nimbus 2000 from Alexander and Doriel. From Doriel he received a pitch black kitten who proceeded to play with Doriel's moon cat. Doriel also gave him another vial of blood to replace the one he had used.

"Papa? What's the word for shadow?"

"Avor." He replied, picking up the wrapping that littered the floor.

Harry smiled, picking up his kitten, "Your name is Avor." It let out a little mew of acceptance and licked the tip of his nose, "What are you going to name yours?"

"La torin." He smiled, "The moon. Why don't you go test out your new broom while Alexander and I get things set up for dinner? Your friends wanted to come over later, they miss you."

"I know, we've been sending letters back and forth." He put Avor on the couch and picked up his broom, "Thank you so much papa." He hugged him tight, wrapping his arms around him.

Doriel smiled, hugging him close, "Thank you Aurel for the wonderful gifts, having you back home is the best gift I could ask for though."

**Next Chapter: Infiltrating the 3rd floor corridor.**

**Please tell me what you think by pressing that little button and reviewing.**


	6. The Third Floor Corridor

**Disclaimer: If you don't have the idea by now from the previous 5 chapters then I feel very sorry for you.**

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I've been very busy and working on my own story so I apologize for the amount of time it's take for me to get this out. Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to review, I greatly appreciate it. So without further delay here's the next installment.**

Chapter 6

"I over heard Weasley talking with that half giant about the dog." Blaise said, relaxing at their table in the Great Hall.

It was nearing the end of the school year and they were determined to find out what was past that dog, "Do tell." Draco moved his bishop, was playing chess with Harry.

Harry gazed at the board for a moment before taking the bishop with a rook, "Apparently it goes to sleep with a bit of music." He turned the page of the book he was reading.

"Tonight." Harry stated as Draco smirked, moving his queen, "Git."

"Check mate." He smiled, "And what about tonight?"

"Tonight we're going to get past that dog." He stared at the bored, trying to figure out how it happened.

"Getting there without being detected will be fun and how will we get music?" He looked at Blaise.

"I play." Harry stated, "Music won't be a problem. We have to figure out how to get there without being seen."

"Well, let's get to class, we can figure it out tonight before we head out so think about it." Draco said, getting to his feet and picking up his bag.

The three boys headed out, making their way to potions, "Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you after class." Snape stated, walking past them as they took their seats.

Harry nodded, wondering what he needed to speak with him about. Class went by quickly, Harry and Draco making their potion perfectly. Once everyone had filed out he moved to Snape's desk, "Yes professor?"

"This was left for you last night." He handed him a package.

He scowled at it, "Thank you sir. Do you know who left it?" He shook his head and Harry looked at the little card, "From my father?" He raised an eyebrow, "Well, thank you again sir." He headed out of the classroom; Draco and Blaise were waiting for him.

"So what did he want?" Draco questioned as they headed toward the main door, planning on spending some time in the courtyard.

"To give me a package that apparently was delivered for me. Odd, don't you think? I'll see what's in it when we go to get ready for tonight." He sat under a tree, relaxing.

The other two boys sat nearby, the three of them talking comfortably. The afternoon passed quickly and they soon found themselves back in their dorm, getting ready for their trip past the dog. The package turned out to be an invisibility cloak, giving them a way to their destination. Harry had retrieved his flute; it had been a gift from Alexander on his fifth birthday. The two vampires had always demanded he learn the fine arts as well as reading and writing so he had chosen to learn the flute. Tucking the wooden instrument into his pocket with his wand he picked up the cloak and they were ready to go.

"Ok, Draco, you get to hold the cloak over us on the way there and are in charge of hiding it when we arrive." He looked at Blaise, "Blaise, you snag the trap door after I put the mutt to sleep." When they nodded he smiled and they set out.

Getting there didn't turn out to be too much of a problem; it wasn't hard for them with the help of the cloak to sneak there and for Blaise to unlock the door. Harry had his flute out and was playing softly when the door opened, Draco hiding the cloak quickly. A growl sounded around them then a soft whine as it curled up and fell asleep at the sound of Harry's tune. The three boys worked quickly, Blaise pulling open the trap door while Harry continued to play; easily they slid inside, falling into something not quite hard but not quite soft. He tucked his flute away quickly, didn't want it to break, before attempting to roll off whatever it was they landed on. Vines captured his legs, pulling him back.

"What in the world?" He questioned, the plant lashing itself around him.

"Don't move." Blaise ordered as the other two struggled to get free. Immediately they stilled, "The more you struggle the faster it takes you."

Draco growled, "And what is 'it'?"

"Devil's Snare." Came the reply. He closed his eyes, looking thoughtful, "Sunlight, we need sunlight."

Draco pulled out his wand, shouting a spell at the plant. Immediately it released them with a sound that was near a screech. They scrambled off the writhing plant, regrouping by the door, "Looks like we get to enjoy going through traps." They moved down a corridor toward the next room.

The sound of a great many wings could be heard as they approached. The room was filled with the beating of tiny winged keys and some of the school's brooms were nearby, "Blaise, check the door." Draco ordered, looking up at the keys.

"It's locked and spells won't work." He stated from the other side of the room.

"Looks like we get to fly then but which key?" Harry asked. He looked at the keys, spotting one that was different then the others, "That one." He pointed, grabbing a broom, his eyes not leaving the key with a bent wing.

Easily he mounted, pushing off the ground and into the mass of keys. The moment he was among them they began their attack, trying to prevent him from getting to that single key. He flattened himself close to the broom, shooting through the room, his hand out stretched to catch it.

"Get ready!" He shouted down at them, the keys chasing him, one cutting through his cheek.

Draco and Blaise put themselves by the door, ready to take the key from him when he caught it. He gave a shout of victory, grabbing it and moving towards them. Draco caught it, quickly unlocking the door so they could get through, the keys pounding into the wood as it closed behind them. Harry panted for breath, abandoning the broom to the side of the room.

"Draco, it looks like you get to put your skills to the test." Blaise said, looking around the room they had just entered.

They took places on the board and the game began. It didn't take long for Draco to maneuver the pieces into check mate and the three boys continued on, encountering their final trial, a riddle and potions. Harry picked up the potion to move forward and looked at it before looking at his friends.

"You go back, I'll go forward, there's only enough here for one of us."

Draco scowled, "You sure you'll be alright going alone?"

Blaise grabbed the blonde's arm, "He'll be fine, vampire in training, remember?"

Harry smirked, downing the potion and stepping through the magical fire that blocked their path. A mirror was centered in the middle of the floor facing the entrance, "This must be what Dumbledore left." He said softly, Quirrell was in front of it, looking rather frustrated. He stepped down the stairs slowly, proudly, "Hello Professor." He said as he moved towards him. Although the traps had left him a little worse for wear he carried himself proudly when faced with his adversary.

Quirrell whirled to face him, "Potter." His stutter was gone.

"How good of you to drop the façade of the stuttering professor." He looked over his shoulder at the mirror, "What is it that you're doing here?"

Another voice sounded softly, seeming to come from the back of Quirrell's head, "Use the boy."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Use me for what? To look in some mirror?" He stepped past Quirrell before he could lay a hand on him to force him to look into it. He saw himself, "It's just a mirror." He stated before his image put something into his pocket and winked at him.

"What do you see?" That other voice hissed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Myself. What else should I see?" He turned around.

The voice spoke again, "He has the stone."

Harry stepped back quickly as Quirrell was upon him. He struggled, reaching up to grab the vial of blood around his neck so he could use it, when Quirrell pulled back with a cry of pain. He realized what happened; it hurt Quirrell to touch him. He pressed his hands against his face, pushing him away, the smell of burning flesh hitting his nostrils. Quirrell screamed but Harry only jerked away when he was laying still and quiet on the floor. He panted for breath, looking down at the burned flesh of his former teacher. As he stood he felt something go through him and blackness consume him. He groaned, opening his eyes to a room of white, the infirmary.

"You're awake." Dumbledore was beside him, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

He closed his eyes for a moment, "What happened?"

"Your friends went to Professor Snape who then came to me. We found you by the mirror unconscious."

"Professor Quirrell, he attacked me." He rubbed his temples.

He nodded, "He was after the Sorcerer's Stone." He paused, "Your friends have been visiting you daily."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Three days." He smiled, "I need to be getting back, get plenty of rest."

He nodded as the headmaster left. He sighed, looking at the candies his friends had left him, a small stack of notes sat beside a package of every flavor beans. A chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at the top page. Granger had been in to check on him, which surprised him, and had left him detailed notes on what he had missed.

"I wonder what's going through her mind." He had been raised as a pureblood, believed them to be superior, but he understood the need for new blood lest they die out, and he had to admit that Granger was a force to be reckoned with. I jumped as I heard the sound of something crashing to the ground. My head jerked towards the door to see Doriel standing there with Madam Pomfrey. She had dropped whatever had been in her hands when she saw him, "Papa!"

Doriel smiled, "Well Madam Pomfrey, would you be so kind as to let me past so that I might see my son?" He questioned, his voice dripping with sweetness.

She didn't move, "I will not allow a vampire into my infirmary, Mr. Lior."

His smile grew, "So you do remember me."

"Of course I do, you were such a sweet boy." She lowered her voice so Harry couldn't hear, "I would let you in but there are rules that need to be followed."

"Oh I fully understand but I will be getting in there to see him." He caught her eyes and she fell against him. Gently he put her in her office before walking over to Harry, "She's such a nice woman, I wish I hadn't of had to do that." He sat down next to him, "So what did you do to get yourself here? Anything broken?"

"Nothing broken, was just unconscious. See, I went into the third floor corridor, which we weren't supposed to, because someone was after the sorcerer's stone that was being kept there. Well, I stopped the professor from getting the stone but I don't remember much after that."

He shook his head, "I'm impressed but you should have left it to the adults. You're not immortal you know and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, I know, but I need some adventure and excitement." He smirked, "Besides, it was interesting."

"One day your fun will get you seriously hurt." He scolded, "And when that happens I'm going to be able to tell you, I told you so."

"And I'll pout and have to admit you were right."

He chuckled, "Exactly." He looked towards the door, "She'll be waking up soon so I should be going. I will see you soon." He hugged him tight, "Get some rest." He got to his feet, kissing his forehead, and walked out.

"Love you papa."

He looked over his shoulder, "Love you too Aurel."

He flopped back in bed, looking up at the ceiling, "Not much longer and I'll be home." He smiled, "Should be fun."

**Next Chapter: Summer surprises.**

**Please tell me what you think by clicking that little button.**


	7. Summer Surprises

**Disclaimer: If you don't have the idea by now I feel sorry for you. I don't own anything except for Alexander and Doriel.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, been a little down and out. The next chapter should be longer, I hope. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews and I look forward to reading what you think of this chapter.**

Chapter 7

When Harry arrived at the station he was greeted by Dumbledore who was accompanied by a rather fat muggle. Harry scowled; there was a twinkle in the old wizard's eye. He looked past the pair, his eyes searching for Doriel or Alexander.

"Harry, this is your Uncle Vernon, you will be staying with him this summer."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "No sir, I think I will be going home." As he spoke he spotted Doriel, "I believe I will be going with my father."

Doriel moved easily through the crowed when he spotted him. His eyes flitted to Dumbledore, "Well, if it isn't Professor Dumbledore." He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's been awhile, hasn't it sir?"

"Yes it has." He paused, "What brings you here?"

He laughed softly, "Don't feign ignorance sir, it's unbecoming of you. I'm sure you know that Aurel…Harry, is under my care and has been since you left him on the Dursley's doorstep." He looked down at Harry, "Go get your things and we'll be off." His gaze went back to Dumbledore as Harry walked off, "I take it this is the…muggle you had planned to leave my childe with?" Dursley puffed himself up but was silenced by a sharp gaze from Doriel, "He is not worthy to have him in his home. My suggestion to you, headmaster, is to stay out of business that does not concern you. My son will be coming home with me and will return to your sphere of influence come September 1st." He smiled as Harry came back over with his trunk, "It was nice speaking with you again headmaster, have a wonderful summer." He easily lifted Harry's trunk and led him away.

"Papa, I didn't like him."

"Who?" He asked, making his way to their vehicle.

"The large one."

He laughed softly, "Then be glad I was there to take you when you were just a babe." He loaded his trunk into the car, "Alright then, let's get home." They rode in silence for awhile, "Alexander was worried about you." He chuckled, "I believe you'll get an earful when we get home."

"Because of what happened in the chamber?" He nodded, "But I'm fine, I turned out alright."

"But there was always the possibility that you wouldn't. I'm just happy to have you back. Don't worry me like that again, you haven't reached your majority yet and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I know, I know."

"If you know then you won't be averse to behaving yourself in the coming year."

He looked up at him, "I always behave myself." He gave him his most innocent look.

A soft laugh escaped Doriel's lips, "That won't work on me young man. You always try to skirt the rules and get away with things that you most certainly should not be able to."

"So?"

"So? One day you might get hurt."

He sighed, "I'll try papa." The rest of the trip home was in comfortable silence.

The moment they arrived they were greeted by Alexander. He cut quite the imposing figure standing in the door, arms crossed over his chest. It was obvious that he was upset about something and Harry had a good idea of what. He swallowed hard as he made his way up the walk toward him, gnawing his lip. The elder vampire looked down at him with golden eyes as he stopped before him. His throat worked as he swallowed again before looking up at him.

"Aurel, I'm very disappointed in you." He stated, looking into his emerald orbs, "You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse, killed! I will not have my mate's future progeny behaving like a fool. You know better then to risk yourself in such a manner." Harry looked down at the ground, "Look at me Aurel." His eyes slowly moved back up, "I am not pleased and for your foolishness you must be punished." A soft whimper escaped his lips, "And there is no way to get out of this. I know Doriel is more lenient with you and although I love you as much as he does I will not stand for what you have done. You are grounded, for how long I haven't decided yet, but you will remain in your room and will not be allowed to come down except for meals or when you are called for, am I understood?"

He stuck his lip out, "I understand and accept my punishment."

"Good, than get upstairs." He ordered, Harry walked past him and trudged up the stairs.

Harry wasn't happy at being punished but he knew he should have expected it. Alexander tended to be harder on him than Doriel, expected him to do as he was told and to follow the rules set out for him as well as not get himself into trouble. He always had trouble with that last bit, finding it hard to always avoid the temptation to misbehave. Nicolae, his best friend at the manor, tended to help him get into mischief. Of course the simple aspect of being grounded would certainly prevent him from seeing his friend and from causing problems for the adults. With a sigh he flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes to rest. He had nothing to do and being confined to his room didn't help matters. Time dragged on as he laid spread over his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Finally there was a soft knock at his door followed by it sliding open. He looked over to see Doriel move towards him and sit beside him on the bed.

"Hey." He smiled, brushing his hair out of his face, "Sorry that Alexander grounded you."

Harry smiled, "It's alright, I would have been worried if he hadn't."

Doriel's smile grew, "At least he's more lenient with you then he was with me. I would have been turned over his knee if I had pulled a stunt like that." He paused, "Of course you still might be."

His eyes grew wide, "He'd never spank me." He sounded sure of himself.

"I wouldn't bet on it little one." His fingers ran through his hair, combing it, "But we'll just have to wait and see what happens, now won't we?"

"Why are you so easy on me?"

Doriel smiled, "Because I want you to learn from your mistakes by making you think about what you've done instead of punishing you. Positive reinforcement." He ruffled his hair, "Besides, you're still young and you're still going to make mistakes, as long as you learn from them that's what's important."

He smiled, "How much longer until dinner? I'm bored."

"An hour or so." He paused, "Avor misses you, you need to go visit him. He's with La torin outside."

"I can't go outside though." He pouted, wanting to see his kitten.

"I'll bring him in to sleep with you tonight although you might end up with La torin as well; they like to sleep with each other. I'm sure Alexander will be glad for the escape, he doesn't enjoying having his feet attacked in the evening." He got to his feet, "Someone will come get you for dinner." He laid a kiss on his forehead, "In the mean time perhaps you should work on your homework, will certainly give you something to do." He said before walking out.

Alexander responded to the knock on their door but what awaited him displeased him greatly. Waiting outside was Dumbledore, "Well, well, what do we have here? A human come to call. I take it you put tracking spells on our Aurel." The twinkle in the old man's eye faded slightly at Alexander's words but didn't die out, "What is it that you want?"

"I have come to collect Harry. It appears as though there has been a misunderstanding; he is to stay with his Aunt and Uncle for the summer."

"I'm afraid there has been no misunderstanding. Aurel is ours and he will be remaining here. We have raised him, not those human muggles, and he will not be sent to live with them." He paused, golden eyes glinting in the light, "I remember you, you tried to turn Doriel against me. I will not allow you to do the same with Aurel."

Dumbledore spoke softly, "I had hoped you would be reasonable, Mr. Lior, but I can see that you will not be swayed. Other steps will have to be taken to insure that Mr. Potter is…"

Alexander cut him off, "There is no one here by the name of Potter. Aurel Stefan Lior is the only child in this home. I hope that you have a pleasant day Albus and know that you are not welcome here if you seek to bring chaos and discord into our home." He stated, closing the door and turning on his heels, angry that he had the audacity to come to his home and demand something of him.

"Doriel!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the halls.

It didn't take long for the aforementioned vampire to arrive, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Dumbledore is the problem. We need to prepare to face the ministry in this case, find all of the paperwork for taking custody of Aurel, I shall contact our lawyer."

Doriel's eyes narrowed, "Legal matters, I despise them. He is mine by law." He growled, "I have raised him, taken care of him, he is my childe."

"Yes, he is, that is why we are going to fight this. Push comes to shove we will dispose of him. Now get to it, find those papers then call Aurel down for dinner. He needs to be informed of this development." He said before turning and walking away, heading to contact their attorney.

**Next Chapter: A court of law.**

**Please click that button and tell me what you think.**


	8. The Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever.**

**Sorry for this taking a bit of time to release. I've been rather busy as of late. This is the last chapter in his first year and I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it next.**

Chapter 8

No one was pleased to be sitting before the courts, especially the vampires. Their attorney had assured them they had a rock solid case. Having performed blood rituals to make Harry their child had sealed the deal totally. All of their paperwork was in order but the fact that they were vampires didn't go in their favor. Dumbledore had told the ministry that their home was not acceptable, that Harry was in danger, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"Doriel Janos Lior and Alexander Constantin Lior, both vampires. What kind of home could they possibly give to an eleven year old boy?" A ministry representative was speaking; Harry was seated between Doriel and Alexander, the boy having refused to be separated from them no matter how hard they tried to get him away from them. He continued his speech, throwing Doriel and Alexander into the worst light he could.

When he was finished their attorney got to his feet. His soft blue eyes looked out over those who would stand in judgment, "Ladies and gentleman, we are here today because of one man believing that these two people are not fit to raise a child. What is does not seem to be grasped is the fact that they have raised him, he has been in their custody since he was a mere babe." He turned his eyes on Dumbledore, "That man would like you to believe that Doriel has failed as a parent." He looked at Harry, "Tell me, does this boy look like he's been neglected?" He motioned towards him, "There is no standing for these proceedings, all of the paperwork is in order, Harry James Potter is Aurel Stefan Lior." When Harry was called to the stand he was nervous, the speeches from both groups had been long and had given him time to think about his situation. If anything went wrong he could find himself stuck with muggles who he was sure didn't like him. Their attorney approached him, smiling, "Aurel, how are you?"

Harry smiled slightly, "I'm just fine sir, thank you for asking. Although I would rather be home right now."

"Yes, I'm sure you would." He paused, "How do you like living with Doriel and Alexander?"

"I'm very happy there. It's hope. My father takes very good care of me."

"Your father, you mean Doriel?"

He nodded, "Yes, he's my father."

"Thank you Aurel." He paused, "One more thing. Do you want to leave them?"

He scowled, shaking his head, "No, I don't."

He was approached by the other man, "Living with vampires has had no affect on you whatsoever?" He questioned, his voice wasn't as kind as his father's attorney's was.

"I'm sure it has had an affect on me sir. I was raised to be courteous and polite."

"Have you seen anyone die before? Be tortured by the vampires you have been staying with?"

Harry's scowl deepened, "They have never done any such thing!" He shouted, the room filling with raw magic at his anger, "They have never harmed me, never laid a hand on me, nor have they ever harmed anyone who didn't mean them or me harm in my presence!" The representative was about to speak again when he was interrupted, "I will not sit here and listen to you bad mouth the people who have taken care of me for my entire life!"

"I apologize if it seems that way Mr. Potter but we are only trying to get to the root of the problem. It was never intended for you to be raised by Mr. Lior; he removed you from your relatives' home…"

"Relatives who don't really care what happens to me nor do they truly want me. I could tell that much from when I met them at the station. He did what was best for me."

"And turning you into a vampire is best for you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I'm not one right now and even if I become one it will be my choice." He paused, looking over at Dumbledore before looking back, "I want to stay with Doriel. I'm happy, well taken care of, and I have a good life." With that said he got to his feet and moved over to sit between Doriel and Alexander.

The hearing continued on, Doriel and Alexander gave their statements, Dumbledore gave one as well. The decision was passed down; Harry was to stay with Doriel and Alexander. It was apparent to all involved that he was safe and happy. Although he had gotten what he wanted he was sure that it wasn't going to be the last time that Dumbledore was going to try and keep him away from Doriel.

Harry relaxed in his room, stretched out over his bed as night fell. Avor was curled up beside him, sleeping contentedly in a little ball of fluff. He had gotten some of his summer homework done and was taking a break. Still grounded for putting himself in danger he had used his time to get some reading done. The sound of tapping at his window made him scowl. It was a little chilly tonight so he had closed it. With a sigh he got to his feet and undid the latch, letting in a tawny owl.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you." He said, taking the letter, "Thank you."

The owl gave a soft hoot in reply before flying off leaving Harry to close the window and see who had sent him a letter. He opened it and began to read.

Harry,

I wanted to thank you again for saving my life. I know that your friends don't like muggleborns but I don't know exactly how you feel. I heard about the hearing and I'm glad that they ruled in your favor. Take care of yourself and I'll see you this year.

Hermione

He blinked at the letter. It had been short and to the point but he found himself not sure of how to feel about the witch. He hadn't been raised to discount the abilities of muggleborns but he had been taught that only those who had proven themselves were worthy of a second glance. Hermione had proven herself to be intelligent and Harry knew he'd have to keep an eye on her before Dumbledore sunk his hooks in. Although her seeming relationship with Weasley gave him pause. He would most assuredly have to take a closer look.

**Click that little button and tell me what you think!**


	9. Turning

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever. Only Alexander and Doriel are mine.**

**Sorry this has taken awhile. I've been working on Angelus. I'm a little stuck on this fic right now and have no idea where to go from here so it might be awhile before I can get the ball rolling again. Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**

Chapter 9

It was Harry's 16th birthday and he was given a choice. At midnight Doriel and Alexander had entered his room, dressed in formal robes of pitch black adorned with silver stitching around the bottom and the sleeves. Harry rubbed his eyes as he looked at them, had been sleeping soundly, curled in his bed. Once the two vampires were sure he was awake Doriel spoke.

"On this your 16th year you are asked to make a decision. Will you permanently join our family or will you remain human?" Doriel's voice was soft, his words well rehearsed, "Speak your decision Aurel."

He swallowed hard, "I choose to join."

He smiled, "Very good." He handed him a simple blood red robe, "Change then come downstairs." The two vampires turned and left the room.

Harry looked at the robe for a moment before changing into it. He was apprehensive about this night even though it was everything he could have wanted. The past few years had been hard on him; from Voldemort's return to finding out he had a living godfather. Smoothing out the soft fabric he slowly made his way downstairs. Doriel and Alexander were waiting for him as well as four other vampires in hooded robes, the hoods drawn over their faces to hide their identities. Harry knew who they were though, the council, they policed all vampires and made sure that turnings went according to tradition. Slowly he stepped forward and they formed a circle around him, Alexander and Doriel stood across from each other.

"We stand to bear witness to this turning." The four council members spoke as one, "Alexander, as head of the family Lior do you take this boy into your home under the guidance of your childe Doriel?"

"As leader of the House of Lior, I take this childe, Aurel, into my home under the care and guidance of my childe Doriel." Alexander intoned the words before looking at Doriel, "Do you Doriel, take this childe, to care for and be responsible for until he comes of the age when he can care for himself?"

"I, Doriel Janos Lior, take this childe, Aurel, into my home, under my wing. Under vampiric law and command I take full responsibility for his upbringing." His gaze settled on Harry, "Aurel, do you willingly and without coercion bring yourself into the House of Lior?"

Aurel took a deep breath, "I do."

"The council approves of this turning, you may begin Doriel."

Doriel stepped forward, moving towards the teen in the middle. Slowly he gazed into his eyes, rolling his mind slowly, "Be calm childe, it will only hurt for a moment." Gently he kissed his throat before slowly sinking his fangs in.

Harry grasped at his robe, his lips parting as he gasped, taking in a mouthful of air. Slowly Doriel began to feed, holding him close against his body. Harry's breath came in short gasps, shuddering against his body as his life was pulled from him slowly, carefully. Finally he pulled away, licking his lips of ruby drops.

"I bring you now into our world." He whispered against his ear before sinking his fangs into his wrist and holding it to his lips, "Drink of me and become one."

Trickles of blood slipped past his pale lips, down his throat. He shuddered, his tongue catching the drops of blood. Slowly he began to drink, his lips wrapped around the wounds, sucking to keep the blood flowing. His tongue catching the falling liquid, his throat working as it swallowed. He felt like he was falling, falling into a sea of crimson death. He moaned softly, continuing to drink from his sire. Doriel smiled, watching him intently as he drank, making sure he took it all in. Finally he pulled away, the wounds closing on their own.

"Rest childe." He stroked his hair back from his face, holding him in his arms, "Rest and when you awaken you will no longer be human." Harry's eyes drifted closed as he died in his sire's arms.


	10. Natures

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever and I make nothing for writing this.**

**I apologize for the delay, as I said before I've been working on so many other projects that this has been put on the back burner, not only that but it kind of wore me out. Anyway, here's the next chapter, please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 10

Harry had finally learned to control his hunger the day before he was to leave for Hogwarts. He could remember being told that if he didn't succeed he wouldn't be going; Doriel had no intention of letting an uncontrolled vampire loose, especially if that vampire was his childe. He had learned a few more spells over the summer, ones that even with a bit of vampire blood could not be cast by another person. The hardest lesson he had been subjected to was only taking a little blood from a person, with his youth he had trouble stopping, the desire to sate his hunger fully on one person was strong. Now, as he sat alone on the train, waiting for his friends, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift. Doriel and Alexander had explained to him that it was going to be difficult to feed while at school and that it would be best to rely on his friends to help him or to hunt animals in the Forbidden Forest. If he could take a little drink from many people without them knowing or with their permission it would be best.

Draco was the first one to find him, "Aurel!" He shouted in his ear, startling the new vampire.

Harry jerked upright with a hiss, eyes golden as he tried to get himself back under control, "Draco, don't do that!" He growled, glaring at him.

An indignant yip escaped Draco's lips as he thumped back into the bench on the other side of the cabin, "You're a vampire." He stated softly.

"Yes, I'm a vampire, and my control is limited so don't sneak up on me."

"You could have given us a bit of a heads up."

He sighed, "I've been a bit secluded since my turning." He paused, "I trust you not to reveal my secret Draco, it's going to be hard for me, especially since I need to hunt."

"You have my word that I will not tell anyone."

He smirked, "Good." He closed his eyes again, the gold finally disappearing, "I need to focus, please stay, I don't want you to be afraid of me, please Drac." He felt like he was begging but knew Draco would understand.

"I'm not going anywhere and have no reason to be afraid, it's not like you tried to chow down on me."

Deep breaths in, long breaths out to calm himself, to get his new nature back under control where it belonged, "This year should prove to be interesting." He paused, "It's harder for me to perform wizard magic now so I might have to 'fake' it by using vampire magic instead."

Draco laughed, "I'll try to keep the focus off you but it's a little hard, you're famous after all." He teased, "Besides, Dumbledore will be keeping an eye on you again I'm sure."

He opened his eyes, "Just hearing that name pisses me off."

"Won't mention it again." He leaned back, closing his eyes, "Should get some rest, long way to go yet."

Harry let his eyes drift closed, relaxing in his companion's presence and forgetting his worries for a time at least. About halfway through the trip there was a soft rap at the door to their compartment before it slid open to reveal Hermione. Harry looked over at her with interest. They had formed a tentative relationship, sharing information but not really having a true friendship.

"Granger." Draco sneered, he still didn't care much for her due to her background but he was civil under Harry's watch at least.

"Hermione." Harry half smiled, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I know that it's tradition for vampires to be turned when they reach their majority, you're sixteen now." She paused, "Did you go through with it?"

He smiled, "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good. Yes, I did, and you know that you cannot share it with anyone."

"Of course." She paused, "It's good to see that you're here and alright." She said before turning and sliding the door shut.

"I still don't see why you let her speak to you." He sneered.

Harry let his eyes drift closed, "She's smart and powerful, you have to look past blood sometimes before making assumptions."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the ride was peaceful, Weasley even having the common sense to stay away. They arrived without incident, making their way to the Great Hall for the feast. Harry had no desire for human food, he knew that his father's ate it to keep up appearances and because they liked the texture and taste, it had no real nutritional value. Harry sat between Draco and Blaise, as far away from the staff table as they could get. The hall was filled with quiet talking as students caught up from over the summer. They had a bit of time before the first years would arrive for their sorting. Harry didn't reveal his nature to Blaise, wouldn't until the three of them were alone. Of course he knew he would have questions when he saw that he wasn't eating but he also knew that Blaise had enough tact not to ask about it until they were safely away from prying eyes and ears. Harry's eyes flashed to the staff table, Dumbledore was watching him as he had since he lost the hearing. It would be difficult to get his feeding in tonight but he would find a way.

"Aurel, you alright?" Blaise asked softly, drawing his attention away from staring at Dumbledore.

"I'm fine." He said softly, "I just need the meddling old fool to stay out of my affairs." His fingers toyed with a goblet, running absently along the rim as the hall was silenced for the first years to be sorted.

The influx of students fascinated the vampire, after Voldemort's 'defeat' the populous felt safe enough to begin reproducing once again. Harry watched absently as they were sorted, each child taking their seat. He completely ignored Dumbledore's speech, something about banding together in these troubled times. Finally the feast was served; he would have to turn pumpkin juice to blood to hold up the façade of being human. He smiled slightly, pouring himself a glass. It wasn't as filling as from the source but it would have to do for the timing being, fake blood was not his favorite.

Carefully he nicked himself on the knife by his plate, "Sangar." He whispered, running his finger around the rim, watching the liquid change, turn crimson. He smiled, raising his glass, bringing it to his lips and taking a drink before licking the 'blood' off his lips slowly, eyes half closing, "You know, the juice is really first rate tonight." He smiled, taking another drink, licking his blood from the edge. Once he was finished he put his hand over it, "Finae." He whispered, cleaning the glass, undoing the blood spell, making it so there was just pumpkin juice left.

The rest of the feast passed, Harry not eating anything, the blood enough to tide him over for awhile before he had to rely on someone else or one of the creatures in the forest. Draco had been given the honor of being a prefect and had given Harry the password so he could get in after he had dealt with Dumbledore. He knew before the headmaster even locked eyes with him that he wanted to speak with him. As the other students were following out he remained, getting to his feet slowly and moving with unnatural grace toward the staff table where only Dumbledore remained. A large part of him already knew that Dumbledore had the knowledge of his nature so he didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Harry." He smiled, that damn twinkle sparking to life momentarily before dying out as he watched the way he moved.

"Aurel." He corrected, smirking, "I believe that it is my right to be registered as I desire considering I reached my majority."

They were both silent for a moment, "Aurel then." He paused again, "Am I to understand that you have come into your 'family' rite then?"

"What would you say if I said yes?" He questioned, putting his palms on the table.

"It would not surprise me. I knew from the moment I found out that Doriel was raising you that you would end up just like him." His eyes narrowed, "Did he force you? Tear out your throat?"

Harry burst into laughter, "No. It was nothing like that. It was a ritual that needed to be performed and I was given a choice. I made my decision." He smiled, his laughter dying down, "Professor Dumbledore, I am giving you the respect that perhaps you do not deserve, I am allowing you to know my secret. I know that you do not desire to risk your position, which I'm sure you realize will be in dire jeopardy should you choose to reveal my nature to anyone. Please tell me you understand, I'm afraid I need that reassurance before I return to my dorm."

"I understand what you are saying, Ha…Aurel." He barely caught himself, "Should you prove a danger to my students then I will reveal you."

"I will not harm anyone without their consent, you know, the taking of blood can be quite pleasurable or painful depending on the vampire's whim. Keep that in mind." He said before turning on his heels and walking away, making his way down to the dungeons, to his home away from home.


	11. Nicolae

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I make nothing.**

**I'm so sorry for the length of time it's taken for me to get this chapter out and I realize it's a touch short but it covers what I want it to cover laughs. Anyway, tell me what you think and hopefully I'll have more for you soon, just been rather busy as of late.**

Chapter 11

The day was progressing horribly, Harry was hungry, irritable, and he had just received a message from the Dark Lord. The vampires didn't like to choose sides but that didn't stop Voldemort from contacting Harry now that he was one of them. Harry knew that he had killed his parents and for Voldemort to just write off that fact, ignore that it ever happened, upset him. Although he couldn't remember his parents he knew that they cared about him while they were still among the living. He hissed softly as one of the younger Slytherins came up behind him. He was relaxing in the common room; well, not really relaxing but attempting to. His hiss turned into a growl when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What did I tell you?" He growled, "Only an idiot would come up behind me without warning." He narrowed his eyes at the first year behind him, "What do you want?"

He swallowed hard, "Malfoy wants to see you."

"I don't know how you wound up in this house." He grumbled, getting to his feet and stalking away, heading to their room, "What do you want Draco?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"I got a letter from my father. They want me to take the Dark Mark."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, "What are you going to do?" He questioned, taking a seat.

"I don't know, I don't think there's anything I can do." He paused, "What about you? What are you going to do? He's trying to get vampires on his side, or so I heard."

"Yes, he is and I'm not going to. My family, the Lior's, don't pick sides. I won't help Dumbledore and I won't help Voldemort, let them fight amongst themselves. When the dust settles I'll watch them pick up the pieces."

"I don't want the mark."

"I know, what are you going to do about it though?"

He sighed, "I don't know what I can do, I could leave but where would I go?"

Harry closed his eyes, "I can't help you, I wish I could, but we have to stay out of it."

"I know. I'm not asking for your help. I just want your advice." He fingered a chess piece, "This whole damn war is like one big game of chess!" He wiped the pieces from the board, "Black and white, light and dark, what difference does it make?"

Slowly Harry picked up the two kings, "Dumbledore and Voldemort, one against the other." He placed them in their spots, "Everyone else is but pawns." He paused, "Then there are those who desire to remain out of the conflict but undoubtedly are drug into it. Like the two of us, we are as much chess pieces as everyone else. Each side wanting to have control." He smiled slightly, "I feel fortunate to have a way to stay out of it but I know that they will try to pull me into their war." Slowly he got to his feet, "When you figure out what you want to do Draco, tell me, I'll support you however I can." He paused, "I have to go for now though, I'm hungry." He turned and left, heading outside, to the woods.

"Ever feel like the world was against you?" A familiar voice said from the darkness.

Harry turned towards the darkness, "More then you know, Nicolae."

"Damn, you recognized my voice, didn't you?" He smiled, moving towards him, stepping out of the shadows.

Harry embraced him, smiling, "I missed you! Training takes up too much time."

Nicolae's long black hair was tied back from his face with a piece of leather. His green/grey eyes were flecked with gold; he had undergone his rite of passage as well. He was dressed in red and black leather, fitting against his form perfectly, "I know the feeling, at least I was only taught at home, wasn't invited to some school to have some old coot try to control me." He hugged him tight before ruffling his hair, laughing.

"Hey! Cut that out!"

He laughed, "Poor Aurel." He smoothed his hair out, not letting him escape.

Harry smiled up at him, "So what brings you out here?"

He let him go, stretching, the leather he was wearing creaked a little under the shift, "I wanted to see you, I've missed you, and…" He trailed off.

"And…?" He cocked his head to the side, looking at him expectantly.

"I wanted to spend some time with you." He said quickly.

Harry shook his head, "Nicolae, you are one in a million." He laughed softly, "Want to hunt with me? I'm a touch hungry and haven't had a hunting partner since I left for school."

"I would love to."

He kissed his cheek before running off into the woods, "Let's go!"

Nicolae smiled, running after him. The two young vampires were on the prowl, hunting for a proper meal. Although animals weren't as good as humans they were plentiful. They hunted, prowled, stalked, made their way easily through the trees to find their food. Once both were sated they sat back against a tree, relaxing happily.

"I missed that." Harry stretched, letting his eyes close. Nicolae mumbled something he couldn't quite make out, "What was that?"

"You're cute when you hunt." He mumbled, "Anyway, I wanted to see you, wanted to make sure you were alright. That idiot, Voldemort, has been harassing my sire, trying to get him to pick a side. He told him to go to hell." He laughed, "I hear that Dumbledore has been as well, trying to get people to chose sides."

"They're fools. What makes either of them think that we're going to?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea." He paused, "Dumbledore's been screening my mail, think you can get a message to my father?"

"No problem. What do you want me to tell him?"

"That I'm alright and I know that the season is coming." He paused, looking over at him, "Nicolae, did you come here to seduce me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

If he had been human he would have been blushing, "Maybe."

He slugged his arm, "You really came to seduce me, didn't you? That season is coming and you don't want either of us to be alone!"

"Aurel, you're my best friend. We can't be alone and if you don't find someone will you stay with me? It doesn't have to be forever, just for the week. Don't want you attacking your fellow students."

He smirked, "Think you can handle me?"

He smiled, "Oh, I think I can."

"Good." He got to his feet, "Hopefully you can." He walked out of the woods, making his way back to Hogwarts, leaving Nicolae sitting in the woods.

Harry stretched, a low purr escaping his lips as he made his way into the castle, his mind wandering to the past few years. Everything from finding out he had a godfather to being kidnapped to assist with Voldemort's revival. He had managed to get through the tri-wizard tournament without using vampiric magic although there had been a few times where he had been tempted to. He was sure that had saved his life. Once Voldemort had been revived he had sensed the vampire blood he wore around his neck and demanded to know how it was that he had come by it. He calmly explained his situation and Voldemort let him go, let him take Cedric's body back without a fuss. His godfather had been killed in their fifth year, well, thrown into the veil. Thankfully he had plenty of support to get through the loss.

Unconsciously he snarled, his sensitive nose picking up the smell of someone he despised as he was lost in thought. It was Dumbledore, one of the people he had no desire to see; at least he was well fed. He moved faster, trying to escape his notice but a part of him knew it was already too late.

"Harry." He moved toward the young vampire.

"What do you want, old man?" He growled softly, eyes flashing angrily for a moment before settling into their normal color.

"I saw you out, wanted to know what you were doing."

"If you must know, I was feeding. Not that it's any of your business."

The old man looked past him, "There was someone else with you?"

"Perhaps." He paused, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He said coldly, brushing past him only to have his arm grabbed. He looked down at the offending limb, "I suggest you release me. You have no right to touch me."

"I'm worried about you." He sounded genuinely concerned.

He pulled his arm away, "Don't be. You forget that I can take care of myself. I was raised and trained to do so. I suggest you do not presume to worry about my well being."

"We all worry."

Harry growled, "Did I not tell you to leave me alone?" He hissed, "Stay out of my business." He was bordering on losing control and knew that Doriel would find out easily and he would be taken home, "Just stay away from me." He rushed down to the dungeons, slowly getting himself back under control.

"Aurel!" It was Blaise, he had obviously been waiting in the common room for him to return, "Where have you been?"

"I went out to feed. Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides having Dumbledore accost me on my way in I'm great."

"Bastard." He hissed, "You look horrible, get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning I'm sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He moved towards their room, slowly stripping and changing into his night clothes before crawling into bed, "Good night." He said softly, falling asleep slowly.


	12. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing resembling Harry Potter and I make no money from writing this.**

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to get this part out; I've been busy with a lot of other issues. I look forward to seeing what you think of this part and I do realize it's rather short but please bare with me, I'm preparing for a friend's wedding and there's a lot of responsibility that goes with that. Hopefully after next month things will have wound down and I will be able to pour myself back into writing for a time. Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it.**

Chapter 12

This was not how it was supposed to turn out, this was not the way he had planned it. Harry was supposed to be raised by his relatives, his muggle relatives, not by a vampire, a dark creature, of all things. From the moment he had heard the prophecy he knew that he needed to keep the boy safe, to keep him away from outside sources that would try to steal him away from what he had in mind. He had tried to take him back, to show him that the creatures who had stolen him were foul creatures who deserved nothing but the boy's contempt, the courts had dashed those hopes when they had ruled against him. There had to be a way, had to be a way to bring the boy under control. He showed promise, was resourceful and intelligent, and willful, the latter of which he didn't approve of. He had to find some way to change the boy's way of thinking, but how?

He knew the boy was a vampire, which further complicated matters, he had failed so many years ago at getting Doriel to see his way of thinking. Vampires were fascinating creatures, powerful, and not easily manipulated. He would have to be careful and hope that he hadn't already ruined his chance with the newest Lior. It was going to be difficult, he was sure, and he had a feeling that the only way to appease the boy would be to apologize. He despised apologizing, especially when he felt as though he had done nothing wrong, it was all for the greater good. Then of course there was his spy, perhaps he could be used to garner the boy's trust. Subtle whispers to bring the boy to his way of thinking, to give up his new heritage.

"You wanted to see me, headmaster?" It was just the man he wanted to see.

"Yes, Severus, thank you for coming. I wanted to speak with you about young Harry."

Harry sneezed, "Someone must be talking about you." Draco teased.

The vampire glared at him, "Not funny, Draco."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Going out into the forest again tonight?" He questioned, taking a bite of dinner.

Harry looked towards the staff table, the old fool was usually there and his absence made him wonder, "Perhaps. I'm in need of a good hunt." He scowled, "He's up to something, what it is, I have no idea." He whispered, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Without another word he pushed himself up from the table and left the hall. He hoped that Nicolae was still here, was still out in the forest, waiting for him. The week was fast approaching, it was only a few days away, and he still had to 'inform' at least one of his professors that he was not going to be participating in class. He had yet to even tell his friends what was going to be happening in a few days and why his temper was so short. Although they were his friends it was a rather private time and he needed to avoid human contact as much as possible. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he made his way outside.

"Aurel!" Nicolae was waiting for him at the edge of the trees, wearing the same black and red leather outfit from before.

He smiled, moving towards him, "I need a good hunt."

Nicolae chuckled softly, "Another one? I suppose it's getting close and that's why we need to hunt so badly."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You suppose? It's the truth. Especially when there's someone plotting against me, I'm sure of it."

"Someone's always plotting against you, Aurel, it's who you are. I'm sure Voldemort would be plotting against you just because you're a vampire, idiots trying to ruin our neutrality."

"What are we going to do about those fools?" He questioned as the pair made their way into the trees.

He shrugged, "Leave. Come home." He gave him a side long glance, "But you won't, will you? You won't leave behind these humans." He sighed, "Why?"

"It's not all of them, it's just I've made some friends over the years, why should they be caught up in the middle if I'm not?"

"I can't really answer that, perhaps we're just the lucky ones." He growled, eyes flashing, "Someone's here." He hissed.

Both vampires' gaze snapped toward the castle, barely catching a glimpse of a cloaked figure. Nicolae snarled, his top lip pulled back from his teeth, bearing them in an almost animalistic fashion. The figured moved toward them, black robes, black hair, Harry immediately knew who it was.

"Professor." He raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on Nicolae's shoulder to help calm him, "What brings you out here this night?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the two teens, "You're not a student, what do you think you're doing here?" He snapped.

"I am Nicolae Octavian Tere." He stated, his eyes still golden although he had ceased snarling.

Before he could continue Snape cut him off, "Another vampire. What, prey tell, do you think you're doing on Hogwart's property?"

"If you would allow me to finish," He hissed, "I came to see Aurel, if you must know."

"What do you want, professor? We were just getting ready to hunt."

"You are not to be out after dark." He paused, "But considering your condition I'm sure allowances have been made?" He questioned.

"Of course." Harry lied, "Now if you could excuse us."

Snape stood watching as the pair moved deeper into the forest, not believing for a moment that Harry had actually spoken to Dumbledore about hunting. They moved in silence for a time before Nicolae spoke up, "Tell me what's been going on these past few years. You don't speak much about school."

"Nothing all that interesting. The last few years have been rather boring actually, well, except for last year." He paused, "Being used to bring Voldemort back wasn't what I would call a perfect year."

Nicolae chuckled, "No kidding. So nothing at all happened in the two years prior?"

"No, at least nothing overly interesting, there were minor things, a few fights, but nothing that really."

"I would have thought your years would be less…boring."

He shrugged in reply, "Beggars can't be choosers, besides, I don't want a repeat of last year or my first year. Being a 'dark creature' is fun enough."

"Dark creature my ass." He grumbled, "The so called 'light side' who says they want equality for all can kiss my ass."

Harry laughed, "I suppose that's part of why we won't pick sides, huh?" When he received a nod in reply he continued, "I'm looking forward to going home, although that fool Dumbledore will be trying to prevent it I'm sure, even though I am of age."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you at Yule." He said before taking off into the forest, seeking out his meal for the night.

Harry chuckled and ran after him, hunting for his own midnight snack. Once they were finished they bid each other good night and parted ways, Harry returning to his dorm to sleep away the remainder of the night.


	13. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor would I ever claim to own anything remotely resembling Harry Potter. I make nothing for writing this either.**

**I'm so, so sorry for the delay. I've had a really bad couple of months, one of my cats was hit and killed and I had to put my horse down. I do apologize for this taking so long to come out and for the shortness but I hope everyone understands.**

Chapter 13

Harry wasn't sure what made him stay. It could have been his birth parent's desire to have him go to Hogwarts or perhaps it was the choice he had made to go there in the first place when he received his letter. Of course there were the issues from the beginning with Dumbledore. Perhaps it was curiosity to see what the old fool was going to do next that made him remain. Now that Snape was keeping an eye on him he wasn't sure if he would be returning for the rest of the year or not. That decision would have to be made after he returned home for the holiday. Part of him would like to think that he was remaining at Hogwarts because he was worried about the humans, but he knew that wasn't the truth. After what he had experienced since starting school he wasn't sure he felt anything towards mortals. Between their distaste for anything different and the disdain he had received for being placed in Slytherin he wasn't sure what to think. The fact that house placement alone could sway people's views disgusted him. He was sure that his childhood friend, Gina, would have been placed in Gryffindor had she attended Hogwarts. He hadn't seen her in years though, wasn't even sure she had survived the turning or if she had been turned at all. When a prospective vampire came of age they had to really, truly, want to become, to change, and if they didn't…well, they wouldn't survive.

Doriel was waiting for him when he stepped off the train. Together the two of them headed home, moving in comfortable silence. They didn't need to say a word to each other to have an understanding. Doriel knew that Harry had a lot on his mind but he also knew he would make the right decision regarding what he was going to do next. He had a choice to make, and soon. Whether or not he remained neutral or picked a side was completely up to him. Their neutrality was always in jeopardy, it wasn't unusual for families to be talking about joining one side or another. The Lior family though had never had such a conversation, it had always been left up to Alexander to do what was right for their family and although he didn't force his decision on the members of his house Doriel and Harry usually followed his lead.

Alexander was waiting for them when they arrived; he needed to speak with the young vampire about the current situation. He needed Harry to make a decision, "Welcome home, Aurel." He smiled, looking at Doriel, "I need to speak with Aurel alone." At Doriel's nod he led Harry back to his office.

Harry took a seat, waiting for Alexander to begin speaking. The elder vampire took a seat, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his desk, "Aurel, I realize that this is a lot to put on you at this time but a decision needs to be made about where you stand. I realize that this is a difficult decision to make but it needs to be made and soon. I need to know what side of the war you will stand on or if you will remain neutral, with us." He paused, "Lastly, I need to know if you desire to return to Hogwarts or not. It is not necessarily safe for you there anymore. I know what that fool has been up to and I know that I cannot be there to keep you safe from their manipulations."

"I'm not a child." Harry said softly, "I do know how to take care of myself."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "I know, Aurel, but you are still young and although intelligent you don't fully know what they are capable of. I realize that this is rather short notice but I know you have been thinking about your place in the scheme of things on your own." A soft sigh escaped his lips, "Here is my view of the situation. The scheming of mortals is not our concern. Although they believe they have the right to police those who are different from them we have our own rights, our own place, we should not involve ourselves in the petty bickering of humankind. I believe that you should not return to Hogwarts, should remain here to complete your training. The decision is yours, Aurel, and I need to know what you have decided by dinner tonight. I am sorry to force your decision so soon but it is necessary, you'll understand why." He got to his feet, petting his hair back from his face, "We love you, Aurel, and want what's best for you but we will not make a decision for you."

"I understand." Harry said, standing and wrapping his arms around Alexander, "I'm sorry, I'm so confused, about what I should do. I know what I must made this choices and I have a feeling I know what I'm going to pick. For now, can you just hold me?"

Alexander smiled, holding him close, petting his hair slowly, "Of course. You know that we'll always be here for you regardless of your choice."

"I know, thank you." He leaned his head against his chest, relaxing there against him.

The stood in silence until the elder broke it, "We should go have dinner, Doriel is waiting for us."

He took a deep breath and nodded, following him out to the dinning room. Doriel was waiting, lounging in his usual chair, feet propped up on the table. Alexander growled at him as he passed by on his way to his chair, thumping on him the back of his head.

"That hurt!" Doriel hissed, glaring at him.

"Get your feet off my table then. You know better."

Harry burst into laughter, plopping down across from Doriel, "My father, the rebel."

Alexander chuckled, waiting for their food to be served. He had cooked before they had arrived home and now he was going to relax and enjoy their meal, "Why don't you tell us about how school has gone so far. I hear that Nicolae was causing trouble for you."

Harry blushed slightly, "He wasn't causing trouble, it was nice to have someone to hunt with. Besides, he told off Snape, it was quite entertaining."

Doriel chuckled, "He's sweet on you." Harry kicked him under the table, "What is this, pick on Doriel night?" He yelped, "First I get smacked then I get kicked, what's next?"

Alexander smirked, "You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

Harry shook his head, "You two are so bad." He got to his feet, stretching, "Dinner was perfect, I'm going to leave you two to enjoy yourselves." He blushed slightly before walking out, heading outside into the dawning twilight.

He stretched, taking a deep breath, his eyes fluttering closed, "On a night like this…" He sighed, "What is the meaning of life?" He asked softly, opening his eyes, gazing up at the stars, the moon, "Why do people try to force others into their way of thinking?"

"Stay." He turned to see Doriel standing there, arms crossed over his chest, "Don't go back to that school."

Harry sighed, "I know you won't force me to stay but I'm not sure that I can leave." He paused, "Papa, I'm curious, someone confronted me when they found out what I am, they asked about heat, mating season. Why do people automatically assume that we have one?"

Doriel chuckled softly, "A long time ago when someone overheard us speak of, 'the week', they assumed it was mating season."

He nodded, "I see. I'm going to see about finding Nicolae, I want to talk to him for a little bit."

"Stay safe." Doriel said, watching him walk away.

The young vampire moved away from their home, making his way down the street toward where he knew Nicolae would be at this time of night. He was right, he found his friend sitting on a rock over looking the large lake that made up part of their domain. Without a word he took a seat beside him, letting one leg dangle over the edge, his elbow resting on his other knee so he could rest his chin on his hand.

"Nice night." Nicolae continued to gaze over the lake as he spoke. Harry nodded in agreement, "Know what you're going to do yet?" He questioned.

"I have an idea but it's not set in stone yet. We'll see what happens when break is done."

He nodded, picking up and flat rock and flinging it over the lake, watching it skip across the surface, "What do you want to do?"

"Just relax, enjoy the night."

"Sounds like a plan."

They relaxed, just watching the water shimmer in the moonlight. This is what Harry needed, this quiet companionship to think, no words, just silence. He missed his friends at Hogwarts, but this was nice. Slowly he closed his eyes, stretching, "Thanks, Nicolae, I needed this. I'll see you later." He got to his feet, waving to his friend over his shoulder as he headed home, knowing exactly what he was going to do.


	14. Past

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, only Doriel and Alexander come from my own mind.

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update.  I've been quite busy and real life has taken priority over my writing.  Anyway, here's chapter 14 of Midnight's Dawning, let me know what you think.  Here you get a view into Doriel's past and his experiences.

Chapter 14

            Harry sighed and rolled over, stretching under his blankets, "Are you going back?"

            The young vampire leaped out of bed, "Papa, don't scare me like that!" He glared at Doriel who was seated beside the bed.

            Doriel smiled, "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

            He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "No, papa, I'm not going back."

            "I'm glad." Doriel's fingers gently went through his hair, "It's that selfish part of me that wants to keep you here, away from the mortals."

            Harry smiled, "I understand papa.  There are some plans I need to carry out, Dumbledore isn't going to stop trying to get his hooks in me just because I've left Hogwarts and I don't know what Voldemort has in mind." He paused, "I'm sure he has his own plans to attempt to sway us to his side.  I'm not sure I want to be trapped in the middle of this tiff between wizards.  Which means I'm going to have to pick a side."

            "I would rather you stayed out of it but it is your decision to make."

            "Papa?" He flopped back, looking up at the ceiling.

            Doriel raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

            "Will you tell me about what happened when you went to Hogwarts, about Alexander choosing you?"

            The elder vampire laid beside him, closing his eyes, "So, you want to know how I met Alexander and what Dumbledore tried to do when he found out what I was going to become."

            "Yes, please."

            "Alright." He paused to gather his thoughts, "When I was born Alexander approached my parents to discuss my possible future.  My parents agreed, they would continue to raise me and in return he would oversee every aspect of my education until I was of age to decide if I was willing to go through with my turning.  Before I went to Hogwarts Alexander marked me as his.  Not a physical mark, one on my very being so he could protect me and always know where I was.  Of course Dumbledore sensed this the moment I was called up to put the hat on.  The year was 1937…"

            "Tannin, Doriel."

            I could feel Dumbledore's eyes on me from the staff table, watching as I took my place on the stool, the hat placed on my head, "Mr. Tannin, let's see where we shall put you." The hat's voice was clear in my mind as it spoke.

            "Good evening, sir." I thought in reply.

            "Polite, smart but there's something else about you.  You've been marked by an old friend.  Yes, I knew your benefactor a long time ago.  You share many of the same traits."

            It paused long enough for me to 'speak', "You knew Alexander?"

            "Yes, yes, but we haven't the time to speak of that, I must place you.  I know exactly where I'm going to put you." It finally spoke aloud, "SLYTHERIN!"

            I stood as the hat was removed and made my way over to the appropriate table.  My first few weeks at Hogwarts were uneventful.  I knew Dumbledore was keeping an eye on me.  At the time he was the transfiguration professor.  One day, partway through the year, he stopped me after class under the guise of wanting to discuss my work.

            "What did you want to speak with me about, sir?" I questioned, he was sitting behind his desk which was cluttered with all manner of strange things.

            "Yes, yes, I'm very impressed with your abilities so far, you have amazing potential, Mr. Tannin."

            "Thank you, sir."

            He smiled, his eyes twinkling a bit, "It seems as though you know more than the average student, I was wondering if you would like some tutoring in more advanced studies?"

            "No, but thank you for the offer, sir." I paused, "Was there something else?"

            He looked disappointed for a moment, "No, but if you decide to change your mind the offer still stand.  I know that you can go far in, keep up with your studies."

            I nodded in reply before walking out.  I was the unspoken leader of the Slytherin in my year, they knew who my mentor was, that Alexander was watching over me, knew what I was going to become without me even saying it so when I walked into the common room on a mission to find out what Dumbledore really wanted they stayed out of my way.  I was sure that he could sense the mark Alexander had left on me.  I was suddenly angry that he had decided to mark me, that because of it my possible future was known.  He was here; I could feel it deep inside, Alexander was nearby.  A soft growl escaped my lips and my eyes narrowed.

            "Doriel."

            I whirled, coming face to face with his chest, "What do you want?" I hissed, taking a step back so I could look him in the eye.

            "I know that Dumbledore knows and I know that the hat figured it out." He gripped my chin, tipping my head up, "I know that you're mad at me for marking you, I have my reasons as you should well know.  I don't want anything to happen to you, I marked you to keep you safe, so others will know that you are not to be touched.  There are other vampires in the forest, other creatures.  They will be able to sense you, sense my mark on you."

            I didn't try to move from his touch, knew that it would be futile, "I can take care of myself."

            A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "You're intelligent, you wear my blood around your neck for emergencies, I do not doubt that you can take care of yourself but there are powerful forces out there that you will not be able to handle on your own.  I wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't strong.  Believe me Doriel, I have faith in you and your abilities, I just don't trust the other forces in the world."

            "He knows and before you know it everyone will know and they'll kick me out of school!"

            "And what do you think will happen if they tried to do that?  Do you think I would allow them to remove you for what you might become?  For what might happen in the future?  I think not." He sighed, "Doriel, I choose you because I knew your potential.  We cannot predict what others are going to do; we can only control what it is that we do.  I am going to be sure that you are protected and to do that I am going to watch over you in any way that I deem necessary."

            I sighed, "I guess I understand." I looked down at the ground.

            "Now that we've got that covered I do believe it's time for you to go to bed.  I'll see you again soon, rest well." I hugged him before heading to my dorm room and curling up in bed, letting sleep slowly take me.

            "So he wanted to give you separate instruction?" Aurel asked softly.

            Doriel nodded, "I knew my parents and Alexander would never allow it.  It was known that he was against what most considered being 'dark' and I knew that I fit into the category.  It was safer to refuse his offer."

            A soft sigh escaped Aurel's lips, "Why didn't you mark me?"

            "I didn't want to risk them finding out right off where you had been living.  I knew that Dumbledore would meddle because of who you were, I didn't want to put the added pressure of being marked on you."

            "Did being marked keep you safer?"

            "I would like to think it did, of course that doesn't mean I have proof one way or another." He paused, "Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts a year after I did."

            "Voldemort's a year younger than you?" Aurel questioned.

            "Yes.  Although we were in the same house I didn't know him all that well.  We had our own circles that we roamed in, our own following so to speak.  I believe that Dumbledore suspected him more than myself or perhaps the old coot had his own plans for the future.  I can't say what goes on in the minds of others but I do know that Tom was cunning and sly, showing himself as the perfect student and by all rights he was.  I'm afraid that if I had to choose a side it would have to be his.  Thankfully I do not.  I don't approve of the methods he employs but I disapprove of the current way things are run even more." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment, "I didn't know him well but, as you know, Slytherins take care of their own.  It was my final year at Hogwarts and I had already been turned at that time.  There was a Gryffindor, a muggle-born, named Daniel Winslow who had made it his own personal mission to make my life difficult.  One day he caught me alone and if it wasn't for Tom I would have lost control…"

            "I overheard Professor Dumbledore say that you're a vampire.  Are you going to go off and join Grindelwald like the rest of your kind?  You should all be rounded up and taken care of before you have a chance to kill anyone." Daniel sneered from behind me.

            My eyes narrowed at the reflection in the mirror.  It was just before dinner and I was in the bathroom washing my hands, "Have you just come to insult me, Winslow, I'm not amused." My voice came out as a low hiss, my eyes flashing gold for a moment in my anger.

            "You should be put down like the dog you are."

            A snarl escaped my lips; my hands gripped the edge of the sink tightly.  I felt it crack under my grasp, "Doriel, it's been awhile." Tom's voice sounded from the door.

            I spun; my eyes were pure gold, "Tom." My voice was still a quiet hiss.

            Tom turned his gaze to my harasser, "Winslow, is there a reason you're here?  Gryffindors shouldn't leave the safety of their pack." Winslow was out numbered and out classed and he knew it.  Without a word he brushed past Tom and left, "Are you alright Doriel?"

            I took a deep breath, "I will be.  He's lucky you came when you did.  I am as well."

            "Care to accompany me to dinner?" He questioned.

            I took a few more calming breaths, "Yes, that would be nice." I checked the mirror to make sure my eyes were back to their normal color before walking out with him.

            "He stopped you from killing a bigoted fool.  What happened to him?  I mean, Winslow."

            Doriel smiled darkly, "After we graduated I found him and made him pay.  He didn't live to see the end of the war, let's put it that way.  I owe Tom for that but I doubt he'll ever call it in.  Sometimes I believe that he respects our neutrality although he sends envoys to attempt to sway us.  He is an intelligent man and definitely sly.  I'm sure he knows that if he pushes too hard it will do more harm than good."

            "So you graduated in 1944.  Did Dumbledore ever stop trying to sway you to his side?"

            "Yes, after I became a vampire he ceased his ploys to turn me to his side.  He considered me a lost cause once I became a vampire." He stroked Aurel's hair back, "Get some rest, alright?  I'm going to go get some food."

            "Thanks papa, for telling me about some of your time at Hogwarts."

            He smiled, "Thank you for listening."


	15. Festivities

**First of all I want to apologize for how long it's taken me to update, I've been working on my own story as of late and things have been rather hectic. I haven't abandoned anything and updates will be coming until I complete them, just might be a bit of extended time between them sadly. I hope everyone's Thanksgiving is great this coming week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing resembling the Harry Potter franchise and I make nothing from the writing of this.**

Chapter 15

Week, the week, it was a time of high tempers and celebration. It was most definitely a family time though. Harry had been looking forward to it for a long time, he had born witness to the week before but now he actually got to take part in the festivities. It was a celebration of the night, one that they were compelled, by their very blood, to participate in. The last one Harry had seen had been the year before he left for Hogwarts, since then it had always happened during school. Alexander was in charge this year, periodically he took charge of the festivities, although not very often. He had decided to because it was Harry's first year and he wanted to be sure that it would go smoothly. The last time he had run it was when Doriel was first turned.

"Papa, I look fine, stop fussing." The low growl Harry got in reply made him snap his mouth shut, "Forget I said anything." He said quickly, looking down into the golden eyes of his father.

Doriel was fussing over Harry's clothes, wanting his childe to look perfect for the celebration. Doriel had decked him out in leather dyed midnight blue with a pair of knee high black boots. The elder vampire's fingers tugged at his clothes, moving it the way he wanted, shifting his pants and shirt so the seams lined up perfectly.

"There, that's better." He stood, the black and blue leather he was wearing creaked slightly.

It was tradition to wear leather in the colors of your family, the Lior's was midnight blue and black. Most families had the base color of black with a secondary color. There was only one that used white instead of black and they didn't associate very often with the others. The Tarus family, they saw their state as a curse, one to transcend and overcome. Some vampires would join their family after being turned and not caring anymore for what they had become. They would be there; even though they hated what they were it didn't stop the biological imperative to attend.

Alexander had left earlier that day, it began at nightfall, Harry could already feel the pull in his blood as the sun began to set, "Can we go now?" He almost bounced on the balls of his feet.

Doriel nodded, heading to the door, Harry hot on his heels. The gardens were filled with vampires and family members. The children were together, playing games that had been set up earlier, they were run by the Matron, she was human and took care of the children when their parents were busy or in this case, unable to. The Tarus family was already there, their leathers pure as snow, they did not look happy to be in the Lior gardens, then again they never did. Harry looked around at the other families, Nicolae was there, black and red, just like the rest of the Tere family. The Lior family wasn't large, there were only three other members aside from Alexander, Doriel, and Harry, they had already arrived and were speaking with Alexander. Petre was the patriarch of the secondary branch of Lior's, his partner was Delia, and their 'son' was called Felix. They lived in Germany and didn't come to visit very often, although technically part of the Lior family they might as well have been their own.

"Aurel!" Nicolae moved toward him, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Harry smiled, "Hey." They embraced before moving off into the throng of people, "Father wouldn't let me leave until he thought my outfit was perfect."

"I know the feeling."

A low growl made both teens whirl, Nicolae's father, Dominik, was crouched low to the ground, snarling at someone they couldn't quite make out. Night had just fallen and the thrum of tension spread through the crowd like wildfire. Those nearest to Dominik were soon growling softly at whoever or whatever they had spotted, Doriel included. The only ones who weren't were the Tarus family; they looked rather smug in fact. Harry scowled, working his way through the people, trying to get a better look, Nicolae close behind him. The moment he saw who was there his eyes went gold; no mortal was allowed to set foot here and yet here one was, well, more than one. Dumbledore was there along with several aurors. Alexander stood in front of the throng of people, looking regal and angry.

"_Albus_ Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore." Alexander's voice was a cold purr, filled with malice, "You come to this revel without invitation, you should know better than to intrude on matters that do not concern you."_

_Dumbledore ignored him, his eyes moving to Harry who had made his way to Alexander's side but it wasn't Dumbledore who spoke next, it was one of the aurors, "Harry James Potter, you are to be taken into custody for the murder of Cedric Diggory."_

_Alexander pushed Harry behind him, "I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to do this." He took a deep breath, "By law of blood I invoke the rites of darkness and shadow." He unsheathed a blade and sliced open his left palm, letting the blood fall to the ground in thick drops, "I invoke the hunt of blood, no nightwalker, no vampire, is to assist or be in contact with the light." He looked over at the Tarus family, eyes narrowed, "Any who do so will be cast out, no one will come to your aid. The wizarding world must," His gaze shot back to Dumbledore and the others, "fend for itself, should any wizard come to us, should any set foot in our territory, they will be killed after suitable warning is given." Golden eyes bored into Dumbledore's, no longer twinkling, blue eyes before looking at the auror who had spoke, "You will not take him, the rite of darkness and shadow has been invoked, the rite of protection for all my kin. If you desire to arrest him so badly you will be in violation of the ancient rites and must pay the price." He spread his arms wide, as if daring him to try. The auror swallowed hard but held his ground, "Do you want to give your life for the orders you were given? Are your orders more important than your family?" His voice was dangerously low, "Leave now and no harm will come to you." He kept himself between the young vampire and the mortals._

_Harry spoke, "The rites have been invoked, you have been warned, and yet you are still here. According to the rites do you know what happens next? You were given suitable warning, leave; this is your final chance."_

_The Tarus didn't look quite so smug anymore; they were bound by the blood that Alexander had spilled when he invoked the rites. If they went against his will they would be cast out and for vampires that meant that they would suffer, slow insanity while remaining sane. The aurors were the first to leave, Dumbledore stood there for a moment longer, glaring at the throng of vampires before him, he left as well. Alexander turned to face the others, holding his hand up and lapping the blood from it slowly._

_ "__Now that we have that ugliness out of the way let us begin the celebration!" He smiled, brushing Harry's hair back, "Go celebrate."_

_Harry nodded, moving back through the people. Food and drink were readily available for all, the families mingled and socialized. Things finally settled down after the mortals left and the celebration commenced. Harry's eyes never returned to green, they stayed gold for the remainder of the night. It was morning before everyone dispersed, returning home or to temporary lodgings for the day. Harry returned to his room after a long hot shower. Almost immediately he fell asleep, curled up warm and safe in bed._


	16. Missing

_Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever, nor do I make anything from the writing of this._

_I apologize for the length of time between updates, however, I do know what I'm doing for the next chapter so hopefully you won't have to wait too long before I update again. I've been rather indisposed with other projects but I am still working on this. Also, hopefully soon I will have updates for Little Soul and Good Pet, they have taken a backseat to this and my own personal project. I am also considering reworking Shades of Black, making it better, however that will wait until I have more time. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading._

_Chapter 16_

Harry awoke at nightfall, feeling hungry, the thrum of the moon, of the night raced through him. He dressed quickly, the same leather from the previous night. Something was going to happen tonight, he could feel it in his blood, but he had no idea what was about to transpire. The moment he got outside Dominik was waiting for him, immediately he knew something was wrong.

"Aurel…" He trailed off, pulling him to the side.

"What is it?" He could barely keep the panic from welling up inside him.

Dominik looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze, "Nicolae and Doriel are missing. Alexander already knows, he didn't want me to tell you but I couldn't keep it to myself." He paused for a moment before continuing, "You have to talk some sense into your grandsire. He's not thinking straight, he wants to run off after them and we have no idea where they've gone."

Harry could feel a lump in his throat, "W-What? They're gone? I have to go find them."

The older vampire grabbed his shoulder as he tried to walk away, "No, Aurel, you can't, we don't know where they are. I was hoping you could stop Alexander from running off, please Aurel, you've always been the voice of reason."

The young man swallowed hard and took a deep breath before nodding, "Alright." Slowly he made his way toward where he saw Alexander standing, trying to swallow down the lump that was still in his throat, "Grandsire, Alexander." The elder vampire turned his gaze on him, eyes flashing angrily, "Please, calm down, we can deal with this but not if we lose control." He kept his voice calm, trying to soothe him.

"Aurel," He hissed softly, "I know what's happened, I will deal with it." His voice was low and angry, "That fool Dumbledore and the Tarus, they will be dealt with! I will see them broken, ruined."

Harry wrapped his arms tight around him, trying to calm him at least a little, "Please. We have to do this right. We can't just attack Dumbledore but we can start with the Tarus, please. They have to know something."

Alexander's eyes flashed but he nodded in agreement, "Very well, let's find and deal with them first."

Harry didn't leave his side, staying near his elder as they went looking for where the Tarus had secluded themselves for the day. The young vampire was anxious, Alexander was tense and it was rubbing off on him. The Tarus actually had the gall to show up; part of Harry was surprised when he saw their patriarch speaking with one of his underlings. The two Lior vampires approached on soft feet, careful not to alert him to their approach. Alexander struck first, clamping a hand over his mouth and jerking him against his chest. Harry growled at the young Tarus, bearing his teeth, before watching him flee. The elder Lior snarled, jerking him toward the house.

"What are you doing?" The leader of one of the other clans, Dirin, went to grab Alexander's arm but Harry let out a low snarl, his eyes flashing angrily.

"It's none of your business." He hissed, "Go."

Dirin swallowed hard and took a step back, not preventing Alexander from dragging the struggling Tarus into the house. Harry watched intently as they made their way downstairs, to the dungeons. All good vampires had a dungeon in their main home and Alexander was no exception. Harry opened the door for him, helping him chain the vampire to the far wall. Slowly Alexander stepped back to admire his work. Tarus hung from the wall, his arms stretched tight above his head, his legs shackled to the floor as well.

"Now then, Virgil, shall we begin?"

Virgil spit at him, his eyes narrowed angrily, hitting him on his cheek. Alexander's eyes were slits of gold as he wiped it away, his lip pulled up into a snarl. In a flash of movement his hand made contact with Virgil's face, whiplashing his head to the side.

"You are a fool to cross me. What did you tell that idiot Dumbledore?"

Virgil's eyes flashed gold and he burst out laughing, tossing his head back. It took him a minute to get himself under control, he had laughed so hard tears had spilled from his eyes, "What makes you think that I will tell you anything? Didn't I tell you that you would get yours one day? That I would make you see the light?"

Harry swallowed hard when he saw the smile on Alexander's face; he had never seen such a vicious smile on his grandsire's face, pure, unbridled, hatred and rage. The young vampire leaned against the far wall, watching with interest as Alexander picked up a long, thin blade. Gently, almost reverently, he traced his fingers over the blade, the edge splitting his skin, blood spilled over glinting silver. Virgil's eyes grew wide and he jerked at his bonds, fighting to free himself.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He tipped the blade, watching his blood move along grooves etched into the metal.

"I know exactly what you have planned." Virgil jerked at his shackles harder, "I won't let you!"

Alexander moved slowly, standing toe to toe with him, the blade separating them as he held it in front of his face, "Tell me what I have planned then."

"You're going to use vampire magic on me!"

"Of course I am. Now, you could tell me what I want to know and perhaps save you and I some time and effort." The blade glowed softly, the blood runes flashing with power.

He swallowed hard, "What do you want to know?"

"Where are Doriel and Nicolae?" His voice was a low hiss.

"I don't know." He swallowed again.

The elder shook his head, "Wrong answer." He moved to blade toward his left cheek.

"No, no, I can help! I know where Dumbledore is, I can tell you what I told him!" He jerked his head away from the incoming blade.

"Speak." His hand stopped, the runes thrummed with power, pulsing slightly.

He tried to pull his head away further but Alexander followed him, "There's a house, he took me there once, I-I can take you there."

"What did you tell him? You know that you are bound by blood not to betray us." The blade was pressed against his skin.

"I only told him that Doriel is your mate and that he raised Aurel. I only gave him access here so that he could come get Aurel before you corrupted him further!" A scream escaped his lips as Alexander's hand shook, the blade digging into his cheek, splitting the skin.

"You fool." He hissed, drawing it down, watching the blood spill into the runes, "Do you realize what you've done?! He couldn't get to Aurel so he took Doriel, he took Nicolae. You've betrayed your own! I will show you the truth, I will make you feel this week more keenly, you will no longer have your own clan, no, you aren't worth of that, you will join another and the others in your clan will return to their own." He smiled wickedly, "You will know what it means to be one of us."

"No!" He shouted as Alexander grabbed his shirt and pulled, tearing the leather easily.

"I will not tarnish my clan with you but I know someone who would be more than happy to take you." He turned to Harry, "Aurel, go get Dominik."

Harry nodded and quickly ran out, looking for the Tere patriarch. He found him in the gardens, obviously worried about his childe but doing his best to hide it, "Dominik, could you come with me please?"

The two of them returned to the basement without a word, Dominik strode into the room first, having seen Alexander drag Virgil down, "Where is my son?!" He shouted, moving in quick strides toward the hanging vampire.

Alexander held a hand up, stopping him before he could get to Virgil, "Dominik, be still. You can play with him all you want if you agree to a proposition I have." A soft growl escaped Dominik's lips, "The Tarus family is being disbanded, the request is that you take Virgil into your clan. He will know exactly what it means to be one of us." Dominik's smile matched Alexander's; he nodded his consent, "Most excellent." He took a step back, setting the knife aside before picking up a clean one, holding it out to Dominik.

The Tere patriarch took the blade, slitting his finger and tracing the runes slowly, watching his blood spill into them. Once the blood was settled and began to pulse with life he returned the weapon to Alexander.

"Virgil Tarus." His voice was a low purr as he held the blade to his chest, "By blood you were made and by blood you will be undone." The runes hummed with power as Alexander began to trace a design with the tip of the blade. Virgil bit back a scream, "Stripped and unraveled you are reborn." He drove it into his heart, slamming the six inch blade to the hilt and finally wringing the scream that he had been holding back from his lips. Alexander pulled back slowly, the blade remaining deep inside him, a fine trickle of blood slipped from around the silver knife, "Your turn Dominik." He moved to the side, motioning for Harry to join him.

The young vampire stood beside his grandsire as Dominik wrapped his hand around the hilt, "Be reborn," His voice was a low whisper, "Virgil Tere." He jerked the blade from his heart, wringing another scream from the vampire. With the bloody blade he slit his wrist, forcing it to Virgil's lips, watching as his throat worked to swallow his blood. Finally he pulled his wrist away, mockingly petting his hair back, "There's a good boy. Now you will show us exactly where Dumbledore and his group of fools are."


	17. Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing resembling Harry Potter and make nothing from the writing of this.**

**I apologize for the delay, first we had to put our dog down and now I'm sick, been a rough couple of months. If you have the time I would appreciate if you would vote on the pole I put in my profile ( only). I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to hearing what you think.**

Chapter 17

Number 12 Grimwald Place was well hidden but it was apparent by the way Virgil led them there that Dumbledore had placed his trust in him. Dominik had accompanied them, the four vampires stepping into the house on silent feet. Alexander had cloaked them with blood magic, being sure that Virgil was not in charge of spelling himself and knowing Harry wasn't quite as good at illusion spells. The house was silent as they entered.

Before Alexander had a chance to cast anything Harry was on it, he nicked a finger on a fang before whispering softly, "Tarem." He watched as a tiny black orb appeared in his hand before zipping off, "There." He hissed, leading the way, following his spell. They rushed after it, delving deeper into the strange house. The moment Harry threw open the door he was glad of their timing, a shout escaped his lips before he could stop himself, drawing Dumbledore's attention to the door, "No!"

Alexander pushed past him, Doriel and Nicolae were unharmed, hanging from a far wall, but Dumbledore was approaching them, a ritual blade in one hand and his wand in the other. The elder was facing them now, his weapons at the ready, murder in his blue eyes. Both vampires were unconscious, hanging limp in their bonds, Alexander and Dominik's eyes glowed gold in rage. Harry struggled to remain back with Virgil, to let his elder's do what needed to be done. He knew that although he had power he wasn't sure if he had quite enough experience to take care of the old man in a rage.

A shot of sickly green shot toward Alexander but he dodged with ease. Spells began to fly and Harry kept himself back, waiting for a break in magic before moving to release Doriel and Nicolae. He ignored Virgil, knowing that the Tere blood within him would prevent him from doing something as foolish as attacking the vampires. A soft groan escaped Doriel's lips as Harry finally made it over to him, quickly releasing him before he was fully awake. Doriel slumped to the floor, a low groan escaping his lips as he rubbed his temples, Harry removed Nicolae's shackles as well, catching his friend and lowering him slowly to the ground. His sire got to his feet, using the wall for support.

"Aurel." His voice came out as a soft whisper and Harry moved to his side.

"Papa, you're alright." He hugged him tightly.

Gently Doriel stroked his hair back, "Yes childe, I'm fine, watch Nicolae while I help Alexander." He nodded, moving back to Nicolae's side, brushing his hair back from his face before watching Doriel move toward Alexander and Dominik, "Do you want to know what's worse than the killing curse?" His voice was a low hiss as he stalked forward.

Dumbledore whirled, his wand pointing at Doriel, "You, you shouldn't be awake!"

Doriel held his hand out, before slitting open the index finger on his right hand, "It's known as the soul rending spell." His smile was dark, "I'm unsure if you are worthy of such a quick death, for what you've done to us the pain would be far too fleeting." He held his hand out toward the old man, "Dashain."

The old man let out a cry before crumpling to the ground. Alexander chuckled softly, pulling Doriel close, "That was perfect, shall we take care of this?"

The younger vampire leaned up and kissed him softly before nodding. Dominik easily picked up Nicolae, holding his childe close while Alexander lifted Dumbledore and Harry stayed close to Doriel, looking at Nicolae with worry etched on his face. Gently his grandsire lead them out, he was almost surprised that the ruckus hadn't drawn people to them, although he had a sinking suspicion that the reason behind that was because Dumbledore had been careful not to go about whatever he had planned with an audience. They were home in a flash, Alexander immediately taking Dumbledore to the cells. Harry stayed upstairs with Doriel, Dominik, and Nicolae.

"Papa, what happened?" He wrapped his arms around his sire, pressing close, resting his head on his chest.

Gently Doriel stroked through his hair, "He came while you were resting. I had gotten up early to take care of some things. He caught me by surprise, I'm ashamed to admit, I suppose, as usual, after the rite was performed that I got a little cocky, not believing that the fool would do something so completely stupid." His fingers carded through his hair slowly, "It was my own fault." He paused, just petting him gently, "So, you tamed the great beast?"

Harry looked up, smiling, "Alexander? He was a pussy cat." He teased, laughing; his sire joined him, "What do you think he's going to do with Dumbledore?"

"Well, there are some spells you haven't been taught yet, I'm sure he's playing with him as we speak." He smiled, "Why don't you go downstairs and learn? I'm sure he would be more than happy to teach you."

Harry nodded and headed downstairs. The soft sounds of quiet whimpering could be heard as he worked his way down the stairs. He could hear Alexander softly humming as he opened the door. Alexander hadn't even begun, he was polishing his knives and Dumbledore was just waking up, the whimpering and groans had come from him.

"It's for the greater good." Dumbledore's voice was soft in his not fully awake state.

Alexander looked over at Harry as he entered, "Aurel, how are Doriel and Nicolae?"

"They're doing just fine; I thought I might come learn some new spells." He smiled, taking a seat on a stool.

The only furniture in the room was a table and a single stool. On the table were various tools of torture and ritual magic, all carefully cleaned and prepared. Dumbledore hung from padded chains; they had learned over time that having their prisoners kill themselves by rubbing their wrists on full metal shackles limited their fun.

"I was just about to begin. Do you want to hear what he has to say first? I'm sure he'll make all kinds of interesting excuses."

Harry smiled, "Sure." He looked over at the old man hanging there, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

He swallowed hard and licked his lips, turning blue eyes on the teen, "It was for the greater good, it wasn't supposed to be like this. You were supposed to save us; you are destined to kill Voldemort."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I'm a child. You can't expect a child to fight a war! You just don't understand, do you? My birth parents gave their lives for me, so that I could live, they wouldn't want your grand plan for me. They would want me to be happy, to have a life. My father told me where he found me, where you had left me. Do you care for nothing but yourself?"

He swallowed again, "Please, Harry, you must understand, it's for the good of our world. You have to help us."

"No, I don't. I don't have to do anything. You never asked me what I wanted, you just tried to control my life and then you kidnap my father and my friend, you've gone too far. You will never have me." He looked over at Alexander, "What do you want to start with? I've heard more than enough."

"Let's start with the basics." The elder vampire stretched, "Wizards have their spells and we have ours. I like to start out small and work my way up, tolerances are built and destroyed." He nicked his finger, "Ivar." Dumbledore went ridged as every muscle in his body tensed. A choked cry escaped his lips, "Ivar makes every muscle, aside from the heart, cramp, causing excruciating pain. The muscles will not relax until the counter spell is said." He paused, "We don't want to cause permanent damage at this time, only suffering to perhaps drive home our point. Cut your finger and say ravair."

Harry slit his finger on a fang before focusing, "Ravair." Dumbledore went limp, gasping and panting for breath.

"Very good, you got it your first try. There are various other pain spells but I have an idea that might make our point. This will require a little work on your part as well, Aurel. We are going to create a life, a what if, and we are going to show it to him."

"How do we do this?"

"First we need to leave our guest here and go upstairs. This will require you to be extremely relaxed." Harry smirked and nodded before heading out. Alexander followed after double checking Dumbledore's bonds.

Harry laid out on the settee, getting himself comfortable. Alexander pulled up a small chair, taking a seat beside him, "So how does this work?"

Gently his grandsire stroked his hair back from his face, "This will not be the most comfortable thing for you I'm afraid." His fingers continued to run through his hair, "You're going to experience what would have happened if you had been left with the Dursley's and then we're going to show Dumbledore." He paused, "It won't hurt, just might be a bit uncomfortable. You'll see flashes of memory as we build up the life you would have had. When we are finished the life will be removed."

The young man nodded, "I'm ready."

He laid his hand across the young vampire's forehead, resting it there gently, "Close your eyes and relax, let your mind drift." Harry's eyes fell closed as he followed directions, "Good. Castiva."

A gasp escaped his lips as his mind was flooded with another life. Given hardly enough to eat, being forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, a whale like child chasing and hounding him. Being sorted into Gryffindor, befriending Weasley and Granger, dealing with a basilisk in his second year, his godfather the year after. Being shunned for being picked as a 2nd Hogwarts champion for the tournament, his summers at the Dursleys, being called a freak and forced to cook for them, clean up after them. It was finished in a flash; the memories now resided in a glowing orb in the palm of Alexander's hand.

Harry shuddered slightly, "Remind me to thank papa for taking me away from there."

"I'm sure he already knows how grateful you are. Let me know when you're recovered enough to go visit the old man."

Harry nodded, "I'm ready." Slowly he got to his feet, feeling a bit light headed but otherwise alright. Together they made their way back downstairs, Dumbledore still hung, limp in his chains, his blue eyes looked tired as he watched them enter, "Are you ready to see the life I would have had?"

Alexander held the orb in front of Dumbledore's face, watching as blue eyes focused on it, seemed drawn in. Watching as the memories replayed for the old man, "You would have fought for us." His voice was quiet as he spoke.

"I would have been neglected. Leave it to you to only view things the way you want them to be and not the truth of the matter." Harry paused, "You are a fool, old man, you care for nothing but yourself and your ideals. You would even go so far as to have a child mentally abused to further your own ends. There is no making you see reason, is there?" He looked over at Alexander, "He will never understand, best to put him out of our misery." A soft meow made him look down, "Avor." He scooped up the black cat who immediately curled over his shoulders, getting comfortable. La torin wound himself around his legs, purring softly while Avor looked down at him, tail curling and uncurling around Harry's throat, "How did you two get in here?" La torin mewed softly, looking back at the door that had been left open, "Of course."

"Albus Dumbledore, you have outlived your usefulness on this world." Alexander slit his finger, "Avorem."

A shudder went through Dumbledore before he fell limp, the life going out of his eyes and his body. Harry turned on his heels and walked out, La torin trotting behind him. Once they were upstairs La torin jumped into Doriel's lap. The young man took a seat beside his sire, scratching Avor's neck.

"It's done." Avor jumped down, sitting in Harry's lap and cleaning a paw.

Doriel nodded, petting La torrin gently, "Good." He paused, looking over to where Nicolae was asleep on the couch, "He needs his rest. You should rest as well, it's nearly morning."

Harry nodded, moving Avor and laying down, resting his head in Doriel's lap, displacing La torin who huffed and walked away, Avor choosing instead to curl up against the young vampire. He fell into a restful sleep, the feel of his sire's fingers running through his hair lulling him into peaceful darkness.


End file.
